Lucky
by yourgoldeneyes
Summary: Kagome is america's pop-star sensation and Inuyasha hates her and her voice. Kagome just wants to find someone who will one her for who she is and when she gets sick and tired of her popstar life she makes a disguise for herself and stumbles upon the diner Inuyasha works in. But what will Inuyasha do when he realizes he's fallen in love with the girl he's sworn to hate?
1. Lucky

This story is based of Britney Spear's song 'Lucky'. And no. Im not obsessed with Britney spears or any of that crap, I just wanted a change of pace. Everyone does a FanFiction about how Inuyasha's the rock star. Well what if it was the other way around? The idea popped into my head when I listened to the song for the first time in a looooooong time.

I know Im working on other projects and I promise that Im not just playing around here. Every time I work on a story I work on ALL my stories. So don't think Ive abandoned my other stories because I haven't. My OCD won't let me ;P

This story isn't going to be to long. Its kind of going to be my guinea pig or lab mouse. Which ever you want to call it. Im just trying to see what I can do as a writer. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment and rate.

And also this story might not be as good as my other one because I feel like Im a better writer when I write in first person. But thats just me

I Hope you Enjoy it :D

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

Lucky 

Chapter 1. Lucky

Thats what they called her; lucky. She was lucky for the life she led and lucky for everything she got to see and do. Kagome Higurashi didn't know is she _was _the luckiest girl in the world or even music Industry, but she knew she was defiantly fortunate.

She liked to sing. That was her passion. And she had gotten her and every body who could sing dream come true when a talent scout found her sining at karaoke night when she was fifteen. Naraku the talent scout had convinced her mother to move her out to California if she wanted to become a a famous singer. Her mother jumped at the chance and dragged her and her brother out so they could 'find gold' as her mother put it.

Kagome worked her butt off for two years. She went to little restaurants and dives to sing and play he guitar. And the more time she had sung for people, the bigger she had become. Soon she was signing autographs and poster's of her. Kagome nearly lost it when a little girl came running up to her, her pig tales flying behind her as she went, asking for Kagome to sign her dog. Finally after all of that hard work had pain off when she got her first record deal with Muso Inc.

She recorded her first hit 'You'll be missin me' and had flown up the musical charts. People all over the globe had fallen in love with her over night. Kagome Higurashi had become an internet and music sensation. Her mother thought it was wonderful, her brother Souta thought it was cool because he was also kind of famous but didn't have any real pressure of the media and Kagome didn't really know what to make of it. All of a sudden she was everywhere. Her face was plastered onto every magazine, bill bored, newspaper, and Tv that she could see.

Whenever she turned on the radio her voice would be blasting through the speakers. She kept getting gigs to play at small venues and parks. Then it became she was playing at state fairs and big events. Then; before she knew it, she was sining before a huge arena's and being recorded in professional studios for music videos. She didn't regret anything, but felt like she was missing out on normal teenager activities.

After a while she fell into a comfortable pace. Her manager Naraku had been very helpful and supportive through the whole process. But Kagome didn't know if it was because he saw her as a young teen with feelings just like everyone else, or because he saw dollar signs.

Kagome was laying on her stomach texting her best friend Sango while her tour bus drove down the road. Sango had known Kagome before she became famous so Kagome knew she could trust her. Her other friends, Kikyo and Ayame were busy so they weren't texting her. She met Ayame when she first moved to California and before she had become america's sweetheart so Kagome trusted her. She met Kikyo at a party she went to when she was just starting to become recognized, so she wasn't exactly sure about her intentions.

Kagome smiled as Sango replied to her last message.

_**Sango: Oh nothing much. just sitting around watching the news. Everyone's going crazy because your coming home. I am too :D **_

Kagome sighed and rolled over on the couch she was perched on. She was really excited about going back to California, but also nervous. A ton of reporters and fans were going to be waiting for her to step off the tour bus. She wasn't exactly excited about it though. She just wanted a moment of peace..

"Kagome. The driver just said that were almost at the hotel." Her mother called.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'I guess there goes my moment of peace' _Kagome thought dryly

She flipped herself over and looked at her mom. Her mother had changed a lot in the past two years in a way Kagome didn't particularly like. Her mom cut her hair short and kept it in a tight bob. She usually wore a suit jacket and a pencil skirt with heels. Her phone was always plastered onto her ear and she was usually chatting with Naraku about upcoming events.

"Alright." Kagome said and stood up. She walked past her mother and brother who was playing his new high tech video game and sat down at the makeshift dinner table that was in the tour bus. She stared out the window as the road went zooming by. The landscape of wildflowers and poppy's soon turned into one of tall buildings and city streets.

She sighed and blew her bangs out of her face and tapped her fingers on the plastic surface of the table. Suddenly they pulled onto a crowded street in front of a hotel. The bus slowed and finally came to a screeching stop. Her brother jumped up and walked down the bus and her mother followed him.

_Here we go again. _Kagome though as she stood up and grabbed her backpack and phone. She fluffed her hair around her face and put on a new layer of lipgloss and stepped off the bus..

The screaming rang throughout her ears. She put on a smiled and waved.

xXx

He walked slowly down the street, towards his house. He had just worked an eight hour shift at the restaurant and he was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Inuyasha Takahashi didn't care for most things. He didn't care for annoying people, jackasses, his half brother, and most importantly he didn't care for Kagome Higurashi. Most people liked her, hell, they _loved _her. But Inuyasha wasn't most people.

So when he walked through the front door and heard her voice singing throughout his house, he growled. His ears twitched on top of his head and he marched toward her voice which sounded like a dying cat, he thought. His demon ears led him into the living room where a young boy was sitting. He was perched on their dingy couch watching the Tv.

Inuyasha growled and snatched the remote off the couch and was about to turn the channel when his red headed cousin wailed, "wait! Don't change the channel!"

Shippo blinked and made his eyes wide, round and Innocent. Inuyasha's face softened but his teeth were still clenched together. He reluctantly sat down and handed the remote over to him.

"Why in gods name do you like her so much?" Inuyasha snarled as he leaned onto his arm and glared at the Tv. It was turned to the news station which was covering Kagome's home coming.

Shippo shrugged and beamed at the television set. "She real pretty. And she's awful nice. She's been helping orphans a lot through donation."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well isn't that just peachy keen?"

Shippo didn't take his eyes off the screen as he watched his beloved Kagome smile and wave at all of her fans. The reporters were taking photos of her like mad and finally a man with long wavy black hair, put his hand behind her back and led her into the hotel, through a sea of crazy fans and reporters trying to get a good shot of her.

"I love her." Shippo sighed dreamily.

Inuyasha snorted and rubbed his tiered eyes. "She's not that great. She's as skinny as a twig, she is a no talent hack, and she's probably as smart as a brick."

Shippo pouted and flopped onto his big cousins stomach, making him grunt from the weight. "Jeez Shippo what the hell have you been eating? You weigh a ton." Inuyasha exclaimed.

Shippo ignored Inuyasha's comment and went back to talking about Kagome. "She's really pretty, she's funny, and she's sings like an angel. Your just a tone deff dog." Shippo spat back. Inuyasha growled and picked up Shippo and pinned him to the couch and began to tickle him like crazy.

"Yea? Well how about this for a tone deff dog huh?" Inuyasha laughed out as he tickled Shippo's body. Shippo was laughing and trying to push Inuyasha off him, but the half dog demon was to strong for him.

"Inuyasha," came a soothing warning tone. "Don't tickle him too much, you'll smother him."

Inuyasha stopped tickling the now flushed boy and walked over to his mother; Izayoi. He gave her one of his famous hugs and kissed her cheek gently.

Izayoi was a beautiful woman with long his flowing down to her ankles. Her brown eyes were kind and caring, with so much love in hidden in them. Even though the hardships they were facing, she was always so positive and upbeat. She never let it get to her.

"Food's ready boys, If you want to go in the kitchen and help yourselves."

Inuyasha kissed his mother's cheek again, making her blush, and headed into the kitchen with shippo hot on his heels. Inuyasha grabbed a plate full of his moms home made mac n cheese and a glass of water. Shippo grabbed his own plate full of food and he and Izayoi went back into the living room to watch some Tv.

Inuyasha walked up to his bedroom and stood in the doorway. He couldn't remember he last time he had seen the floor of his room. With a sigh he shut his door with his foot seeing as how he had an armful of his mothers cooking. He walked over and collapsed on his bed and ate his food as he listened to the radio. He inhaled his food like he hadn't been fed before.

He was tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song that was blaring out of him radio, and shoveling food into his mouth when the song ended.

"That was Demons Hearts new song 'release is bliss!'" The obnoxious radio Dj announced, "And now, here's Kagome Higurashi's 'You'll be missin me'!"

Suddenly, for the second time that day, Kagome's voice filled into Inuyasha's home. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Man, will they ever get sick of playing her screeching voice?" He asked himself as he turned off the radio.

He stood up off of his bed and walked over to the old guitar that was placed carefully on the floor in the corner of his room. He picked up the guitar and sat down on his grungy window seat and stared out side his window. He didn't play with a guitar pick, because his claws were long enough that he didn't need one. He began to pick the strings with his fingers and started to play a soft melody.

Inuyasha never really cared for many things. The only things he truly cared for was his mother and cousin. They were everything to him. Izayoi brought light and joy into the household while Shippo…well Shippo was a pest, but he could be really nice to talk to every once and while.

Shippo's mother and father both died in a car crash involving a semi truck. Izayoi had been Shippo's godmother so of course she had taken the orphaned boy in with open arms.

His mother had become the most important person in his life when Inuyasha's father had left him and his mother when he was seven. Inu no Taisho left them for another woman with whom he had a son with. Inuyasha had only met his step brother Sesshomaru a handful of times, but that was all it took for them to grow a beautiful relationship of hate and distrust.

Inuyasha's mother was unemployed and had been trying to get a new job for a few months but every time she tried she never got the job. Seeing as how the apartment needed to be paid for, he had gotten a job working at the Shikon diner to pick up the slack. His best friend Miroku worked there and had squeezed in a job for him with the owners Kaede and Myoga which he was very grateful for.

When Inuyasha got tired of strumming along, he put his guitar back down and just stared out the dusty window.

_'someday.' _He thought to himself positively. _'Someday we will live in a better neighborhood and we will be able to afford a big huge house that has a big yard for shippo to run and play in.' _

Inuyasha got up off the seat and walked over to his backpack and grabbed out his homework.

_'Someday.' _He thought as he wrote down the next math problem he had to finish.

* * *

**I would say 'comment, rate and subscribe!' But you guys aren't my youtube followers xD But anyway, press the review button. You know what to do...**


	2. That Was Where I Met Him

**Lucky**

Chapter 2. That was where I met him.

_"Baby I know things are rough and I know we've been down this long road before._

_But please listen to me when I say, You'll be missin me If I leave! And If go, Ill be gone._

_And I won't come back to say, I know you've been missin me!_

_The days are getting longer._

_Yeah I know_

_And the nights Im oh so lonely._

_Why don't we just put the pieces back together?_

_Because, baby I know things are rough and I know we've been down this long road before._

_But please listen to me when I say, You'll be missin me if I leave!_

_And If I go, Ill be gone, and I won't come back to say, I know you've been missin me!_

_When we were younger-"_

"CUT!" I wailed into my microphone. The stage crew, my backup dancers and Naraku all winced at the piercing and sudden sound.

Naraku jerked up from his directors chair and gripped on tighter to his script. "What is it now Kagome?" He asked me tiredly.

I ripped off my ear pice and threw it to the ground and marched over to him like a spoiled little brat. "Naraku what the hell are we doing?" I asked as I brought my hands to my hips.

Naraku sat up in his chair and crossed his abnormally long legs. "Filming a video shoot?"

I groaned impatiently and sat down in the empty chair next to him. "No. I mean what the hell am I singing about? I mean, I don't even like this song!" I admitted truthfully. And I did! the song was almost painful to listen to. I had heard it a thousand times at least.

Naraku chuckled but it held little humor. "Well you look absolutely sexy and everyone out there loves you. So go and do what you do best."

I looked down to the leather pants and the pink crop top that only reached my belly button that I was wearing. "You think _this _is sexy?" I asked him like he was crazy. I just thought it made me look a little trampish.

"It_ is _sexy. Stop second guessing yourself." Naraku said. And I could tell he was using his Im- getting- tired- of- your- complaining- suck- it- up voice.

Naraku then motioned over two of the makeup artist that were hired to do my makeup for the shoot. They rushed over to me and started re-powdering my face with fury. "Im not second guessing myself! Im just…I don't know. I just feel so…helpless. Trapped." I said as the makeup people started re-doing my berry red lip gloss.

"Kagome your not helpless. I raised you to be a better person then that." A harsh but very familiar voice said.

I jerked my head away from the two obnoxious makeup artist to se my mother sauntering over the stage with my brother trailing after her, playing one of his hand held video games. Again. Naraku perked up at the site of mama and he smiled."Ahhh there she is! How have you been Satori?"

Mom smiled and took off her sleek black sunglasses and walked over to Naraku and gave him disgusting air-kisses. "Oh just wonderful." She beamed. Then she jerked her head over in my direction and frowned. "Besides the fact that my daughter is ungrateful."

I groaned. "Mom I didn't say I was helpless. I said I _feel _helpless. There is a difference you know. And ungrateful? Excuse me?" I said, returning to our original conversation. "I am _not _just saying that Im a little worn down is all. Maybe I can have a break?" I asked hopefully.

Naraku swallowed down a laugh. "No you cannot. After this, you have a Cd signing and then you have an extra dance practice." Naraku tapped his chin as he read over my schedule on his daily clip bored.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. I could't believe that Naraku wasn't letting me have even the slightest brake. I looked over to see him and mom talking about the stage set up for my up coming concert. I rolled my eyes at the two and then turned back around to watch my backup dancer's stretch. I bit my lips and crossed my arms. And then suddenly, I got a wicked idea. A wickedly awesome and brilliant idea. I smiled and lightly jumped down from my chair and scurried away from the two makeup people and started walking toward the door.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Asked one of the stage crew men.

I stopped in my tracks and smiled at him with my sweetest smile. "Bathroom. Wanna come?" I asked with a little bit of irritability in my voice. He looked at me with distrust but shrugged anyway.

I smiled triumphantly and pushed open the sound stage door and calmly walked out into the hallway. Once all was clear, I sprinted down the hallway toward the costume and props room. I made sure no one was watching and then stepped through the door and locked it behind me.

The prop room was filled with all sorts of things. Hats, coats, dresses that looked like they belonged it the seventeenth century, sun glasses, regular looking glasses, costumes that they used in those alien Sci-fi movies, and a bunch of wigs.

I smiled and moved down all of the isles containing the wigs and looked at all of the choices I had. I could put on a fiery red wig or a blue wig. I could try out being a brunette. I looked down at my black hair that reached the middle of my waist and shrugged. It would be to obvious. That was when I looked up and saw it.

It was a blonde wig that was perched high on top of the cluttered shelf that was just begging me to try on. The bangs were cut much like my own but the length of the hair would only reach my shoulders. I wildly began to look around for a stepping stool or a ladder of some kind so I could reach it. But didn't find any.

I used paper boxes as the substitute.

After climbing up a cardboard latter, snatching the wig at the last second before the cardboard boxes beneath me collapsed from my weight, I walked into the portable changing room and put the wig on.

The wig deffineitly wasn't me but that was perfect. I looked completely different from how I normally did. I was a normal girl. As I faced the mirror for the first time, a smile spread across my face like wildfire and then I started dancing around like an idiot. I danced around like an egyptian and then made stupid faces in the changing room's mirror. I laughed at my reflection and then flipped my new 'hair' over my shoulder, then retreated back out into the isles and found a disguise.

I had a hard time choosing what to wear. I was so used to people telling me what to wear that I didn't really know what I should. I walked up and down the isles searching the shirts and pants and skirts for any type of outfit. Finally I settled for an ordinary pair of blue jeans with sparkly pockets and a regular grey tee with a collage logo on it.

Once I changed and hid the leather pants and crop top I had been wearing and slowly made my way out into the hallway. People were running around the hallways like chickens with their heads cut off. They were probably running around trying to find me. But each one of them walked right past me like I was a ghost. Invisible.

I giggled softly and started walking toward the main door when suddenly a hand came down onto my shoulder, holding me in place.

The person holding my shoulder chuckled. "Busted."

Great. I was already caught already! There goes my 'oh so brilliant plan.' Wincing, I turned around slowly. "I can explain." I said. I turned around and faced the security guard that had his meaty paws on me.

He smirked and forcefully pushed me toward the door to the sound stage. "Oh really? Explain to me why you are on a closed set without a badge."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I don't need a badge. Do you know who I am?" Was this guy crazy? Kicking me off my own set!

"Oh I know who you are." I stopped walking, flicked his hand off my shoulder and faced him head on. The short little bald man sneered at me. "Your a nosey little girl who wanted to meet Kagome Higurashi. And I don't know how you snuck past security but you need to leave. Now." He barked.

Oh duh! I was in a disguise! He had no idea who I was. Man was I stupid. I almost blew my cover. I pushed away a smile of victory and stuck out my lip in what I hoped was pout. "But I just wanted to meet Kagome. I just wanted to have her autograph and then maybe get a picture with her!" I whined. I hopped my act was close to how my fans acted around me when they met me.

The security guard who I named in my head Butch, grabbed onto my shoulder again and pushed me toward the front door. "Kagome's manager has demanded that this be a closed set. So," He opened one of the front doors and practically threw me out of the building, "get out." He forced a smile onto his face that I knew was completely fake. "Have a nice day." With that, Butch slammed the door closed in my face.

I couldn't help smiling and sarcastically yell at the door, "You too!"

I stared at the large building and sighed. I was really free. And no one had any idea who I was. I gave one last cheeky smirk to the building that had all of the people that kept me locked up like a bird and turned on my heel and walked away.

Just like that.

I walked for a while toward the main part of the city, before my stomach started to groan and beg me to feed it. I grabbed onto my stomach and headed for where I thought all of the restaurants or fast food places where.

People on the sidewalks walked past me like I wasn't even there. They even bumped into me occasionally. I half expected them to run up to me and scream,"KAGOME! ITS YOU! OH MY GOD!" And demand that I sign them an autograph. But none of them did.

I kept walking down the city sidewalk passing a few restaurants but I didn't see anything I would like. I had almost given up on food until I came face to face with a diner. I had thought that my adventure was already finished. I mean what more could I possibly do? But little did I know that the biggest adventure of my life was just beginning.

That was where I met _him._

xXx

The diner I finally settled on eating in, looked like the old fashioned type. The kind that were popular when our grandparents were our age. Kind of like a sock hop. I smiled under my disguise and walked into the place of business and sighed dreamily when the scent of breakfast food wafted into my nose. Naraku would have never let me eat such a things because of the strict diet I was on but there was no one to stop me now.

The inside of the diner resembled the out side; old timey. The wall paper was striped and everything was silver. The edges of the booths were silver and the barstools lining the counter that surrounded the open kitchen were silver. I looked at all of the people eating and expecting to be ambushed by them trying to either get my autograph or my picture. But I got none. No one even looked up.

I choked down a howling laugh. My disguise was working. And I was actually getting away with it.

I walked up to one of the barstools that surrounded the main counter and plopped myself down. I watched as the people behind the counter prepared delicious looking foods and pastries. My eyes followed as they flipped they're spatulas and their frying pans over the greasy stove. It was sort of like a dance.

"Have you been helped?" A low gruff voice suddenly asked.

I jerked my attention away from the workers, looked up and saw _him_ for the first time.

The boy that had spoken looked a little bit older then I was and was standing behind the counter staring irritably at me and holding an order pad waiting to ask what I wanted. He was pretty tall. Taller then me anyway. He had long silver hair that was tied up into a low pony tale that cascaded down to the middle of his back. Atop his pile of silvery and white hair were two perfectly triangular dog ears that were pink on the inside that swiveled back and forth at noisy or loud sounds like radar. I wanted to reach up and grab them. His face was chiseled and he had perfect bone structure that made him look like a man with boyish features. His nose was small and perfect and so were the two pale pink lips that made up his mouth. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his arms were muscled and toned. But what really made me stop and stare were his pricing golden eyes. His eyes looked like they were made out of honey. They were warm but pricing.

He looked human. But...the silver hair and dog like ears told me other wise. I realized he must have either been a demon or part demon.

A half demon.

Either way, he had to be one of the most gorgeous guys that I had ever laid my eyes on. And I had seen a lot of gorgeous men thanks to the male models Naraku thought I needed for my perfume adds and music video's.

I shook myself out of my self induced trance and coughed awkwardly and hopped that he didn't see the blush was starting to show up on my face. "Oh sorry. No I haven't." I said quietly. For some reason my voice seemed meek-ish around him.

He tried to hide that he was rolling his eyes but failed. "Can I get you anything?" He asked in a tone that was so bored I was afraid it would put me to sleep.

I looked down in front of me and saw a menu that I hadn't noticed before and I ordered a coke. The boy scowled as he walked away to get my drink.

"Coming up we have a personally interview with Kagome higurashi herself, on her singing and her personal life. Im Nakazaowa Yamamoto for channel six."I turned my attention toward the TV that hung on the wall that was now showing the interview I had taken before filming had started on the video shoot.

"Keh'. Don't people have better things to watch?" The silver haired boy asked as he brought me my soda. After which he walked over to the television and stood on his tip toes to turn it off which urned him a few dissatisfied groans from a few costumer's who had been watching.

"Awh boo yourself's." He told them as he walked toward me.

I twirled the end of my fake hair with my finger nervously."...You obviously aren't a fan of Kagome are you?" I asked with a slight frown in my voice.

He chuckled at leaned on the counter and looked at me with those golden eyes of his. "How'd you guess?" He asked sarcastically.

I shrugged and forced out a laugh that was lodged in my throat and it came out sounding like more of a cry. "I guess I'm just that good."He forced a half smile then pushed away from the counter to ask what I wanted to eat.

"What's good here?" I asked as I looked down to my menu. I was so used to people ordering food for me and making me eat salads all the time that being forced to pick between a hamburger or cheese burger was a tough decsison.

One of the ears on top of his head twitched as he watched me. "Umm...well the double mega hamburger is really good." He stood back and smirked with pride. "Its my favorite."

I smiled and then handed him my menu. "Well then, ill have that, uh..." I searched the front of his shirt and found what I had been looking for. His name tag. "Inu...yasha." My eyes flicked up to meet his and he smiled. "Thanks." I said.

He scratched the back of his head as he wrote down what I wanted to eat. "Will there be anything else...?" He said, searching for my name.

"Im Kag-" I stopped short as I was about to blurt out my name. "Um..." A name? I hadn't thought of a fake name. I hadn't thought at all!

'_Think of anything stupid!' _I mentally chanted in my head as I saw Inuyasha raise his eyebrow. And then I said the first name that popped into my mind; Ping. Ping? Ping really? Ping? Had I really just told the most hot guy that I had ever seen that my name was _Ping?_

Inuyasha looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. I mean Ping? Had I really said Ping or was I imagining it? Curse Souta for watching Mulan before the music video shoot and curse me for not coming up with a more creative name. Inuyasha squint his beautiful eyes at me like I was a basket case of crazy. I forced out a chuckle and I shrugged like it was no big deal. "I guess my parent's just really enjoyed the movie." I said with a smirk.

He stared at me for a second longer and then he smirked too. He even laughed and I could tell it was genuine dispute how weird it all sounded. "Its a uh..very pretty name."

I scrunched up my face, still smirking. "You don't have to lie. I know its terrible."

_Yeah and its not real either._

He snorted. "Well I'm going to go put this order in for you." He said as he walked toward the kitchen.

I straightened up on the bar still I was sitting on. "Thanks." I shouted slightly. He acknowledged me by raising his hand and waving but not looking at me. I smirked and settled back down into my seat. I wrapped my hand around the cool glass of my coke and sipped on the straw, still smiling.

_Inuyasha huh? I like that._

xXx

By the time I was finished with my second cold glass of coke, Inuyasha had walked over and delivered my double mega burger. It had everything on it and even had a pickle on the side. My stomach lurched at the sight and I licked my lips hungrily. It looked so good. I smiled at Inuyasha and he merely just scoffed and it came out sounding like 'keh."

I brushed away the fake blond hair that was in my face. "Thanks." I said.

He turned away and started walking back toward the kitchen. "Whatever."

I watched his retreating back until he walked into the kitchen and let the door swing shut behind him. I turned my attention back toward the head sized sandwich that was sitting in front of me and grabbed onto it with both of my hands and took a big bite out of it. Amazing flavor's came rushing into my mouth and I moaned in pleasure.

I downed the burger quickly and then slurped down the last of my soda. I turned my attention back toward the Tv and watched the daily news. I half expected Naraku to call the police or even go as far as to call the FBI and tell them that I was missing. But nothing about me or my whereabouts came flashing on the news. I sighed and leaned on the counter, staring at the Tv.

"Hey uh..ping?" I turned around at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and saw that he was holding the bill to my meal. He set it down in front of me and then said he would come back for it in a minuet.

My eyes widened when I realized that I had no money to pay for the food. I had been so eager to leave the sound studio that I didn't even think to grab any money. I let my head fall to the countertop as I cursed myself out in my head. I mean hello? How stupid could I be?

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

I sighed but didn't look up at him. I was to ashamed. "No." I moaned pathetically.

"Whats the matter?" He asked.

I sighed and forced myself to look at him. "I don't have any money."

He stared at me for a few seconds and I wondered if he was going to call the police or something. Finally I saw his eyes soften and he gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Ill pay for your food."

I gasped at him. "Are you serious?" Was this guy seriously that perfect? so perfect that he would actually pay for a stranger's food?

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Sure whatever. I don't mind paying for you."

I stood up off the stool and ran around the counter and walked right up to him. He stared down at me like I was a fascinating creature. "Thank you Inuyasha. You don't have any idea how much this means to me."

"Keh. Its just food." He crossed his arms and tried looking like a big tough guy, but I saw the faint blush that was creeping its way over his cheeks. He cleared his throat and then I started walking toward the door.

"I better get going." I said sadly.

"Yeah? Well um...it was nice to meet you Ping." He said.

I cringed at the false name but smiled anyway. "Likewise. Maybe Ill see you again someday."

I saw the corner's of his mouth turning up into a smile like he liked the idea as well, but he pushed it away. "Maybe."

I started walking back toward the door and waved my hand at him like a complete dork. "Well...um..bye Inuyasha."

I wanted to say his name over and over and over again. The feeling of his name rolling off my tongue felt natural. Like it was meant to be there. Or maybe I was just going insane.

He waved back and I pushed myself out the front door and started walking back in the direction I thought the sound studio was. I had no clue where I was going but I didn't care. I was practically floating on cloud nine. I had it bad.

I just had to see Inuyasha again. Somehow...

I pushed the thought of Inuyasha's eyes out of my brain and focused on the task ahead of me: going back to face the certain wrath of Naraku and my mother.

Yikes.

* * *

**Ive had a really bad case of writer's block this week. Ehhh I hate writers block...****  
**


	3. My Two Troublesome Friends

Chapter 3. My Two Troublesome Friends. 

My room was quiet. The only sound was the light rhythm of my calmed and sleep-like breathing and the sounds of little birds chirping out my bedroom windows. A sliver of light shone down through my half open half closed bedroom blinds, casting a orange glow around the room. My room was pristine I have to admit. It had been designned by some of the best home decor, designer's in the world. The walls in my room were a light cream color that matched the large, plush rug on my dark hardwood floor. A few rare paintings of flowers were scattered here and there. My bed had a large headrest that ran up my high wall. On the foot of my bed was a blue had knitted blanket that stood out in my cream colored room with a 'pop.'

On either side of my bed were two identical side tables that were also a white color. On them were pictures of Kikyo, Sango and I all together, laughing and enjoying ourselves during periods of time when I wasn't singing. Parallel from the end of my bed was a seventy-two inch flat screen Tv that could retract into the wall with a press of a button. In the far corner of my room, next to four sets of floor length winnows that overlooked the pool and hot tub, was my desk. Also a cream color, it was ten feet long with a mess of fan mail scattered haphazardly all over the top.

I heard one of the doors to my room open and close quietly. The person who'd entered tiptoed over to my bedside, trying to be as quiet as possible, but it was of no use. I was awake.

"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi. You have a very busy schedule today! So lets get started shall we!?" The annoying and high pitched voice of my assistant ripped into the silence like a buzz saw.

I groaned into my pillow and tightened my already closed eyes. I really didn't want to get up. I mean I really _really _didn't want to get up. Beside the fact that it was five thirty in the morning and my new assistant was annoying as ever, I was grounded. Grounded because I snuck off the set three days ago without telling anyone, endangering myself and lying to everyone and costing us money. Well thats what Naraku had said…. No. More like screeched at me when I finally arrived back at the studio yesterday.

Everyone was still a little mad at me about that.

"Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Kagomehh." I said with force, my voice muffled by the padding in my expensive pillows.

My assistant, Sheela paused. "Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes. God. I hated new assistants. They were way to eager about everything and though they didn't really know you know you, they always pretend to be your best fiend. And they always called me Mrs. Higurashi. I hated being called that.

I sat up in my king sized bed and combed a hand through my unruly hair, my silk black pajamas sticking to my warm body."My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." I said, enunciating my name like my assistant was a five year old dimwit.

Sheela, my newest assistant, appointed that title by my mother, was tall and had very sleek brown hair the was cut into a sharp bob. Today she was wearing a regular grey suit jacket and skirt, with today's schedule on my daily clip bored Naraku liked to have all my assistants carry around, clutched closely to her chest.

She bowed her head at me like I was royalty. "Forgive me Kagome."

I threw my blankets off my body and sat up. "Whatever." I muttered as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "So, whats on the schedule-O-horror today?" I asked.

Sheela ignored my smart ass remark and went on."Well I was thinking we hold have some breakfast before you have to go to you rehearsal for your concert tomorrow."

I sniffed, bored of the conversation already. I had known about the concert for a few months now and I wasn't exactly excited about it. I had _just _returned home and I wanted some down time. According to Naraku that wasn't possible.

I hopped down off of my large bed, headed for my closet and flicked my hand at Sheela absently. "...Ill have the usual."

Sheela nodded and walked over to the intercom next to my bedroom door and pressed the kitchen button. The person on the other side of the intercom, who Id known to be the voice of my master chief, chief Martzoni, spoke. "Yes Sheela?"

"For breakfast today Kagome would like two pieces of rye bred, orange juice no pulp please, a side of poached eggs, a glass of water with two lemon wedges, her daily vitamin and three pieces of bacon. Extra crispy."

Martzoni chuckled. "Anything else?"

Sheela looked over to me and I shook my head. She returned her attention back to the intercom. "No. Thank you." She removed her finger from the intercom and smiled at me. "Lets get you dressed, shall we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Joy."

Sheela led me over to my very large walk in closet and pushed open the two french doors revealing my closet. And this wasn't just any ordinary closet, no. This was my personal walk in closet with state of the art technology. Sheela flicked on the lights and I squint my eyes. I was still tired.

In my closet where two plush sitting chairs next to a set dressers with lamps on them. In the middle of the room was a large circular foot stool. Behind that were two small stairs that led up to my racks upon racks of expensive and rare clothing. Id been given expensive clothing by world famous designers in hopes that I would make they're labels more famous. I was a major endorser of expensive clothes in the fashion world. Sheela pressed another button on the wall and the racks of sparkly and expensive clothing began moving, allowing me to see each outfit.

"I think Ill wear something green today." I muttered half to myself.

Sheela plastered a overly happy smile onto her face. She was trying _way_ to hard. "Excellent choice." Shealla pressed another button and the racks of clothes swung forward until only green items of clothing were in front of me.

I tapped my finger on my chin like choosing what I wanted to wear was of utmost importance. I walked up the two small steps and grabbed a long sleeve, cashmere shirt off the rack. I turned to look at Sheela. "I want to wear a black skirt." Sheela pressed yet _another _button and the racks moved until only black skirts were in front of me. I picked a simple style skirt that hd a few ruffles on the side and two pockets and breezed past Sheela into my changing room.

"What kind of shoes would you like to wear?" Sheela asked.

"Ill wear the wedges. The black ones."

Sheela hummed. "Good choice."

I rolled my eyes at her and tossed my silk top and pants over the top of the dressing room. I heard the clothing drop on the other side of the door onto the floor with a muffled 'thump.' I pulled the green top offer my head and threw on the skirt. I fluffed out my hair slightly and walked out of the dressing room. Sheela was waiting on the other side with my shoes.

I grabbed the shoes from her arms and she picked up my clothes. I walked over to the round foot stool and sat down and put on my shoes. The shoes were black all around and made my legs look longer and thinner. And they showed of my newly pedicured toes nicely. I stood and walked back out to my room. Sheela shut the door behind me and put my dirty pajamas into my hamper.

Just as I walked back out to my bedroom I heard a nock on the door. I walked over to my desk and sat down as Sheela opened the door. Standing there was my mother, holding my tray of food and Naraku looking bleak as ever.

I pretend that I didn't see them and I picked up an un-opened envelope. I smiled as I read what one of my adoring fans had to say.

"Kagome." My mother said sternly.

I didn't look up from my letter. I was pretending they didn't exist. I was pretending I was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. I was pretending I wasn't me.

And Naraku grew agitated, as he does, and he stormed right over to me and ripped the letter out of my hands. "Hey!" I shouted in protest.

He put both of his palms down onto the desk so he could lean closer to my face. "Your grounded remember?"

I crossed my arms. "So? Does that mean I can't read my fan mail?"

"Yes. Thats exactly what it means." He sneered.

Ugh. I hated when Naraku was in one of his 'moods.' I stood up out of my chair, walked over to him and ripped the letter out of his hands. "Your _not _my father. You cant tell me what to do."

I started walking away from him when he grabbed onto both of my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "Your wrong about that."

I looked past his shoulder and looked at my mother hoping to get some sort of comfort. Some sort of reassurance. Some kind of love. But found none. Mother stood stalk still glaring back at me. "Naraku's right. Your still grounded and Naraku _can _tell you what to do, young lady."

I scoffed and ripped my shoulder's out of Naraku's hands. "Well then your both insane."

My mother sighed and set the food tray down onto my bedding. "Kagome you need to eat. Were going to be late for your rehearsal."

I threw my hands up into the air, making my fan letter fly from my grasp and flutter to the underside of my bed. "What if I don't _want _to go to my rehearsal. What if I don't _want _to be a singer?"

My mother pinched the bridge of my noes and Naraku glared at me, his hands balled into tiny fists. Mama shook her head and headed for the door. "Im going to pretend I didn't hear that..."Naraku glared at me as he followed my mom out and shut the door fiercely behind him.

I sighed and picked up a piece of toast. "They didn't even bother to say good morning." I muttered.

Sheela,who had been standing in the corner of my room watching the scene unfold, gave me a reassuring smile. "Im sure they're just tired."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah sure. _Thats _it. I picked apart some of my toast, put a pice into my mouth and put the rest down.

Sheela walked over to me. "Aren't you hungry anymore?"

I glared at my food, with mama and Naraku's harsh words bouncing around in my head like a bouncy ball. "No. Im not hungry anymore." And it was true. Naraku had made me lose my appetite.

xXx

After I was done not eating anything for breakfast, it was time to leave. Naraku called my driver around to the front of my house where we were waiting. Souta was at a friends for the weekend so it was just Naraku, Mama, Sheela and I on the way to the stadium I was singing at. And boy was it fun. Sheela squirming obnoxiously in the seat next to me, Mama ignoring me all together and Naraku glaring daggers at me. It was a hoot.

After an hour long drive that seemed to last and eternity, the car rolled up to the back entrance of the stadium and I practically flew out of the car. Adoring fans were standing behind a waist high metal gate with a few security guards holding them off. I waved and smiled at them as they called out my name. I waved at them but didn't stop. I wanted to have a few minuests of peace before I had to go and start rehearsal. "I love you Kagome!" Someone shouted.

I giggle slightly and yelled "I love you to!" That made the crowed jump into a frenzy and I hurried forward. I walked past a check in gate and into the back entrance of the stadium with a few security guards following me. My security team wore bright yellow muscle T-shirts that showed off they're bulging muscles. They wore earpieces and they had fierce looks plastered onto their faces. But I knew better. Most of the security men were as soft as a teddy bear. They were like mush on the inside.

I smiled as I walked past the back part of the stage. I heard a few stage crew men shouting back and forth at eahcother, asking them if 'the sound was good man?' and ' Does this look alright to you?'

I turned right down another hallway and kept walking. Id known where my dressing room was because I had already played at his revenue more then once before. I walked down the dimly lit hallways and back to my room. As I walked up to to my dressing room I told my security that I was alrightand hat I would go one by myself. They smiled and headed back toward the front, probably to help mama and Naraku past the hordes of wild teenage girls and a few fanboys, all screaming my name. I looked up and saw that 'Kagome' had already been taped up onto my door. I looked down and smiled at the few flowers and letters that were placed gently in front of my door. I picked up the flowers, inhaled the nice scent and pushed open the door.

"Took you long enough, you slow poke. Ive ben waiting in here forrrevverr."

Startled, I jerked my head up from my flowers and found Sango lounging on the long couch that was placed in front of a Tv. Her feet were draped over the back obnoxiously and she was snacking on some chocolate strawberries, that were probably another gift from my fans, like an exotic princess. I snickered and shut the door. "Excuuuuseee me. Ive been busy getting an earful by the monster and his sidekick this morning."

Sango's eyebrows rose. "Naraku and your mom still mad about you sneaking off to see that mega hunk, Inuyasha?"

I brought up a finger to my lips incase someone would hear us. I had told Sango about Inuyasha but I didn't want her blabbing it to everyone. I hand't even told Kikyo about it yet. I didn't want everyone to know. As much as I love her, Sango's a blabber mouth. And if she told anyone then next thing I know, theres a swarm of reporters around Inuyasha like hungry vultures wanting the next big story. He would be so confused and it would be all my fault.

I set the flowers down onto a table and plopped down next to her so I could have some strawberries. "So-" She started as she adjusted her body so she could see me. "Tell me everything."

I rolled my eyes and changed the channel on the Tv. I knew she was talking about Inuyasha. "We only met once.." I said.

Sango nudged me in my arm. "So? Once is enough! Tell me everything."

I swallowed and smirked at the floor, thinking of how cute Inuyasha was. "Well um…he was tall, a good foot taller then me."

Sango's eyes widened as she listened. "Ohh a taller man. Ok go on."

I chuckled and went on to tell her that Inuyasha was really muscular and had a pretty good sense of humor. I went into great detail, telling her about his ears and about how I wanted to touch them. Then I told her that he never knew it was the real me. The 'Kagome Higurashi the world famous singer' me. That he only knew me as the 'in a disguise, faked named Ping' me.

"Well thats good right?" Sango asked as I looked over some of the fan mail scattered all around the dressing room. "If he likes you back at least you know he likes you for you Right?"

I turned away from some cards Id ben sent and smiled at Sango. "Right."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Sango got up and opened it. "Kagome!" Someone squealed.

I turned around on my heel and saw Kikyo, in all of her overly dressed glory, standing in the doorway with her arms outstretched. She was wearing a pair of strappy stilettos, a short mini skirt, a cute tank top and a pair of sun glasses that practically covered her whole face. A coffee cup was in one of her hands and a Prada purse in the other. Her long sleek dark brown hair fell down her back in a chocolate waterfall. She looked gorgeous. As always.

I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Ive missed you!" She wailed.

I stepped back so I could look at her. "I know. Its been to long."

Kikyo breezed past me and gave Sango a half hug and then sat down on the couch. She removed her glasses and smirked at me. "So?"

I glanced at Sango who shrugged then returned my gaze back on Kikyo. "So what?" I asked.

She reclined back and propped her heeled feet up on the couch. "So how was your trip? Did you meet any cute guys?"

I rolled my eyes. Were my friend always this boy crazy? Sango snorted and I gave her a don't-you-dare-tell-her-about-you-know-who glare. Unfortunatly for me Kikyo caught on and abruptly sat up. "What? What am I missing? Why am I out of the loop?"

I gazed down at the floor like it was suddenly interesting and Sango peered at herself in my mirror, like she hadn't even heard Kikyo speak. Kikyo stood up and grabbed onto my shoulder's, making me look at her. "What is it?"

I bit my lower lip and muttered out a "…..theres this guy."

Kikyo squealed so loudly I thought Id lost all hearing ability in my ears. "Seriously?" She asked and I nodded dumbly. "Well whats he like?" She pressed.

I sighed and sat down in my makeup chair. "He's….different." Sango snickered and I gave her another deathly glare. "He's…nice." I said, for lack of better words.

Kikyo lifted one of her eyebrows. "Nice?"

I gave her a faint smile. "Yeah. Nice."

Kikyo stood up and sauntered over to me, her heels click clacking on the floor as she went. "Well if _you_ like nice..." She shrugged.

I was about to ask her what she meant by that when Sheela walked in. Sheela gave Kikyo and Sango a sharp nod and they both gave me fleeting smiles as they left the room.

I looked up at Sheela and she gave me a small smile. "Time to get to work."

xXx

The stage I was preforming on was T shaped and in the middle of a large stadium. In the middle of the auditorium was a smaller circular stage that I would move to in the middle of the show. I would have to move in the middle of the crowd that was sitting on the floor of the stadium with my body guards walking behind me.

I was wearing a pair of baggy pants, a zip up sweatshirt that matched and an old pair of sneakers. My earpiece, that was bejeweled thanks to the boredom of Sango and Kikyo, was crackling in my ear with the voices of stage crew and personell.

I stretched and warmed up a bit with my personal trainer and then moved on to warming up my vocals. Sango and Kikyo were sitting in the third row smiling at me the whole time. After I was finished practicing a few new dance moves id learned, Naraku and Mama came waltzing in with a few camera crew and reporters.

I rolled my eyes and tired my best to ignore them as I practiced a few of my songs but it was hard with Naraku yelling at stage crew and my back up dancer's. My band started the first set and we sounded pretty good. The sound system was working just fine and the lighting was going well. All in all the rehearsal went over without a hitch.

After we were finished it was already five in the afternoon and I was exhausted. I dragged myself off the stage and plopped myself down into the seats next to Kikyo who was reading a magazine.

I reclined my body, took a sip of water from my water bottle and tried relaxing my aching muscles. I was enjoying my five minutes of peace when Sango tapped me on the shoulder. I peeked one eye open and stared at her from under my eyelashes. "What?" I groaned.

She smirked, her nose wrinkling slightly. "Kikyo and I have been thinking that we should go out tonight." She whispered, making sure that Naraku and or my mother didn't hear. "We've been bored and we know you've been couped-up at your house since you were so wrongly grounded."

"Seriously. And besides we want to get out too, you know." Kikyo chirped in.

One of my eyebrows quirked itself and I looked back at Sango who was nodding her head in agreement. "I don't know…"

Sango nudged my shoulder. "Come on." She half shouted half whispered. "You never go out unless its some big award show or when you have to do a promotion of sorts. You have got to get a life."

She was right, of course. Just because I was a famous singer didn't mean I had an amazing life, though everyone thought I did. "I still don't know…" I repeated. I looked up at Naraku who was chatting my mother's ear off and waving his hands around at some of the unlucky stage crew. What if Naraku got mad again?

As if reading my mind Kikyo said, "he'll never know. We just have to sneak you away tonight. I even know of this cool club we can get into."

I bit my lower lip in contemplation. The idea did sound tempting but I was still nervous about being caught. Sango wrapped her amy around my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "It will be fun…"

"Kagome!" All three of us lifted our lowered heads at Naraku's bark. "Get your butt back on stage! We aren't done with rehearsal yet and you still have many things to go over! Your not perfect you know!"

I rolled my eyes and Kikyo gave me a knowing look with her lips pursed. One of Sango's eyebrows rose. "So?"

I looked up at Naraku who was glaring down at me. I turned my head to my two troublesome friend's and whispered "Im in."

* * *

**I seriously need to start updating on time. Sorry for the wait guys. Im working on it...**


	4. Rave

Chapter 4. Rave

xXx

***KAG P.O.V***

A few pebbles were hurled at my bay bedroom window, signaling that it was time. I sighed, set down the magazine I was reading about..._myself_ and started worrying on my lower lip. I was already nervous about sneaking out in the middle of the night and going to a night club. But the thought of Naraku finding out made me want to pee my pants. Unfortunatly for me Kikyo and Sango insisted.

I hopped down from my bed and ran over to my window. I lifted open one of the window's quietly and peered down in the darkness. Kikyo and Sango were standing by the slippery deck of the pool, the underwater lights made water shimmer and reflect on their faces.

"Let us in!" Sango yelled in a hushed tone.

"How?" I hushed, yelled back.

She threw her hands up into the crisp night air. "I don't know! Let us in the back door or something…"

I looked around frantically as if a step ladder or a magical teleporter would some how appear in my room. Finally deciding on a plan, I looked back out my window."Ok. Meet me by the back door in ten…"

Kikyo nodded and Sango said "gotcha," and then they were gone.

I ran to my door, opened it and looked both ways down the two long hallways that made up the 'east wing' of my home and saw that no one was coming. I tiptoed out of my room, past a guest bedroom and walked down the large winding staircase that led into the living room.

I snuck down past our large living room and past the dark kitchen and tiptoed to the back door where my friends were waiting. Sango waved like a dork, as if I didn't already see her, and I unlocked the door and let them both in.

Kikyo grumbled and rubbed her forearms as she breezed past me. "God could you have been any slower? I was freezing my ass off out there!"

I immediately brought a finger up to my lips and silenced her. I then motioned my finger upstairs to signal them of my mother. 'Don't let her hear us.' I mouthed silently.

I led both Sango and Kikyo silently upstairs and looked both ways down the hallways again before closing my door.

Kikyo skipped over to my bed and flopped down onto my pillows. "I love your bed!" She squealed.

I giggled at her care free attitude and walked over to my closet. "On a more important note, I have to ask you guys..." My sentence trailed off as I glanced over at my friends. Kikyo was now reading the magazine id discarded and Sango was looking through her bag of stuff, probably looking for an outfit to wear, "how are we even going to get in the club? Were underage." I finally muttered.

Kikyo suddenly threw the magazine across my room so she could sit up and give me a are-you-really-asking-me-that? look. "Kagome," she sighed as though the notion of my question was ridiculously stupid and that I was exhausting," I bought us fake I.D's."

My mouth opened and the rational portion of my brain was asking _"But what if we get caught?" _But the far less rational, and far more fun, part of my brain was screaming _"Who cares? You're Kagome Higurashi! Whats the worst thing they could possibly do to you? Badger you until you give them your autograph? Or maybe beg you to take a picture with them? Ohhh scary..."_

I opened my mouth to retort but instead my lips flapped uselessly like a fish out of water. Kikyo snorted at me and reclined backward onto my pillows and closed her eyes, showing off the vibrant eyeshadow she was wearing.

I sighed, ran a hand over my face and walked toward my gigantic closet. "What do you guys think I should wear tonight?" I asked over my shoulder.

Sango sat down by Kikyo's feet on my bed and started rummaging through one of the bags she brought. "I don't know. But whatever it is it has to match this…" I turned around just as Sango pulled out a small, black mask that would cover half of someones face. The mask itself was a laser-cut metal, Venetian- style mask with intricate designs. It was beautiful.

My eyebrows came together. "What is that for?"

Kikyo suddenly sat up and beamed. "Were going to wear masks tonight!"

I made a face. "Why?"

"Because we want to go out to a public place and not be worried about people ambushing us because of your 'famous' status." Kikyo said with a roll of her chocolaty brown eyes.

"But I could just wear a wig or something…" I said, suddenly thinking of the blonde wig that was hidden deep in my closet. After I had come home from the restaurant I had hidden it in my closet for safe keeping.

Kikyo clapped her hands together. "Ohhhh perfect!"

Sango gave me a knowing glance from behind Kikyo's back and I gave a her a shut up look. I turned and walked toward my closet, trying to decide what I could possibly wear.

Because after all, what does one wear when sneaking out to a night club when they are an undercover popstar?

xXx

The mask covering half of my face made it a little hard to see, but not so much that I couldn't see Kikyo shimmying her way down the drain pipe of my house, wearing a sparkly silver dress that fell down to her pale knee's. Her manicured nails clanked on the meal pipe as she moved downward.

My friends couldn't be serious could they? Did they really expect me to climb all the way down the side of my house, without falling? I felt the feeling of bile creeping its way up the back of my throat but I swallowed it down.

"I cain't do this." I muttered halfway to myself. Behind me Sango fidgeted with her golden mask that only covered one side of her face.

"You're fine. Its only a two story drop…"

I gulped. _Gee thanks Sango._ My room was only on the second floor but the ground looked awfully far away.

"You can thank your mom for watching Tv in the living room for this…" She muttered dryly.

I nodded mutely in agreement. My mother almost never watched Tv unless it was to hear of new celebrity gossip of something. Unfortunatly she just happened to be watching Tv right in front of the front door and right across from the back door.

I gulped again as Kikyo made it far enough down the side of the house and dropped the rest of the way down onto the ground. She looked back up to where we were watching her silently and she motioned us to follow.

Sango pushed on my back and urged me forward. I whimpered quietly an swallowed hard as I grabbed onto the metal drain pipe. The cool metal feeling of the pipe in-between my finger's made my heart race. I stepped one bare foot out the window and started to climb down like a monkey.

"Just hang on tight Kaggs." Kikyo said some fifteen feet below me.

I closed my eyes and continued to move downward. _Oh yeah ill just keep hanging on. What the hell else am I supposed to do? _My hands tightened as my grip started to slip. My palms were becoming sweaty. _Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall. Please don't fall. _I mentally chanted in my head. I kept moving down until the first floor windows were in my view. I finally hopped down and let my feet settle into the cool, plush grass of our lawn. I grinned triumphantly as I looked up and saw Sango climbing down after me. I had actually done it and I hadn't broken any bones or anything! I did a mental happy dance.

I looked around and found my black high heeled shoes lying on the grass and I hopped around and as I put them on my feet and finally completed my outfit. I was dressed in a slinky black dress that hugged my curves nicely. It had a a sweat-heart neckline with strap's that flowed over my shoulder's and accentuated my 'bazoomba's', as Sango so eloquently put it, tastefully. It had been made for a video shoot that I never got to wear. And it was perfect. I was also wearing black slinky heels with an open toe that showed off my vibrant, manicured, red toenail's. The underside of my shoes were a startling red that matched my toes. So whenever I lifted one of my feet, anyone who happened to be looking at me would see a flash of red.

I thought I looked pretty good. But I still felt a bit self conscious.

Once Sango had made her way down the side of my house she put her shoes on and we all giggled at how we were actually getting away with sneaking out. I looked over at Kikyo who picked up her hand-held mask and held it up to her face and struck a silly pose. We all laughed loudly and I suddenly remember we were _trying t_o be sneaky. Again, I put a finger up to my lips to get my two loud friends to shut up. They both tried to quite down, but somehow, trying to suppress their laughter was funny. They started giggling again. I groaned and grabbed both of their arms and practically dragged their laughing asses over to the garage. I pressed the six digit code into the side of the garage door opener and the garage opened with a loud shutter that made me wince.

_Please don't let mama hear me. Please don't let mama hear me. Please don't let mama hear….._

Once the door had opened fully all three of us rushed in and I pressed the unlock button on my car keys as I approached my black nineteen-seventy Ford mustang convertible. I grabbed the protective cover that fell on the top of my car and pulled it off with as much dramatic effect that I could muster.

Kikyo stopped moving and stood with her mouth hanging open obnoxiously, her eyes wide. Sango mimicked her. "This... is your...car?!"

I smirked and gave them a wink. "It was a promotional stunt the car dealership was having." I sighed dramatically and swept a hand over my beautiful baby. "It was free.." I hid another smirk at their sputtering and mumbling. Even though the car dealership had given me the car to drive around in, mama rarely let me drive it. It just sat in the garage collecting dust. Thought they didn't need to know that.

I rolled down the convertibles top and jumped into the drivers seat. Once Sango and Kikyo were both buckled in, I turned the keys into the inanition, revved up the engine and pulled back out of the driveway as slowly and as quietly as physically possible. I turned the car around the small roundabout with the fountain in front of my house and drove down the road, with my two friends screaming and giggling with their hands thrown in the crisp night air.

xXx

***NARAKU POV***

"You know what to do, don't you?" I asked the tall, tanned man clad in all black, standing in front of my desk. "Yes?" I asked.

Bankotsu nodded and gave me a mischievous smirk which showed of his surprisingly white and pointy teeth. "Yes sir."

My demonic ear's picked up the almost silent giggles coming from the garage. A I heard Kagome's car start up, I glanced over at Bank. "Be sure to follow them. Especially Kagome. Do _not _bring her home as soon as you find her; follow her. See where she goes. I _know _she's meeting a boy." I growled out. "I could smell him on her the last time she came home. I also know he's a demon. Whatever she's doing, she's getting herself into deep shit and I want her caught. Now." My eyes narrowed on Bakotsu and I gave a firm, authoritative nod. "Go."

Bankotsu nodded and gave a smug smile. He knew he was good. He knew _I _knew that he was good. He was good at what he did which is precisely why I hired him. "Yes sir." He turned on his heel and walked out of my private office, his long braided hair flowing behind him as he walked.

I reclined back and swiveled my chair to look out my office window's just in time to see the taillights of Kagome's car disappear into the dead of night. I let out a deep, low chuckle that echoed in the silent room around me. I leaned forward on my large mahogany desk and clasped my hands together. Kagome was my cash flow. I couldn't let her mind wander. I couldn't let her get caught up in love. If she fell in love and she quit singing, I would be broke. And I couldn't have that happening now could I?

I leaned forward on my hands and sneered. "Your time is up, Kagome."

xXx

***INU POV***

"Inuyasha you dumb fuck, get up! Its party with the hoe's time!"

I rolled over and grumbled into my pillow. My best friend, Miroku, was more like a brother then a best friend to me. And I would mess _anyone_ up who tried to hurt him.

But sometimes he was a complete and utter perverted, jackass.

"No." I mumbled. "Im fucking tired. I just finished a double shift and I'm exausted. Find someone else to go whore hunting with you."

I could practically see the disappointment settle into Miroku's features even though my eyes were clamped shut. If he had been born a dog, his tail would have drooped down to his side and his ears would have pinned themselves down onto his head pathetically.

"Awh come on Inuyasha. You're like my bro. If you don't come with me then Im not going."

"Then I guess your not going…" I smirked into my pillow as I heard him groan.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeee?" He whined as he shook my limp body. "Pretty please with naked girl's on top?"

I whipped my blankets of my warm body and sat up so I could give him a look. He was wearing a nice purple button up shirt with black pants and matching shoes. His hair was in his usual small pony tale at the nape of his neck. I called it a rat's tail. I also noticed that he had a very small golden loop earring in his left ear. He also wore a perverted grin on his face.

I shook my head. "Fuck you're disgusting. Cain't you go a day without thinking, talking or grabbing the ass of good looking girl?" I rubbed my hands over my face trying to erase my exhaustion.

Miroku chuckled but didn't answer my question. "Get up. The club is going to be packed as it is and I don't want to stand in line for a long time." He marched over to my closet and started rummaging through my clothes.

I glanced up at him and glared. I didn't even know where the hell we were going or what he was talking about. "What? What are you up to?"

He whirled around and gave me a cheesy grin. "Rave!"

I stared at him a second longer, contemplating how many times he had been dropped on his head as a pup. Now he had truly lost me. "Pardon?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I want to go to a club downtown. Its called Rave and it supposed to be the coolest club with the hottest women." He gave me a lecherous smirk which wrinkled his nose. "And you're coming with me."

I stood up and put some pants on over my boxer's. "And why would I do that? How are we even going to get in? Were under age"

His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Because I want you to? I want my bestest best friend Inuyasha to come with me. And we can use our fake I.D's. "

I sighed and shook my head at his pathetic begging and his antics. Looking up at him one more time, he clasped his hands together and silently said 'please, please, please, please, please….' I finally threw my hands up in surrender and growled slightly. "Fine! Ill go with you. Ill write Mom a note and say that Im going over to your place to study or some shit."

Miroku started hopping up and down, clapping his hands together like a mentally challenged seal. "Yay! Thank you."

"Whatever," I muttered as I threw on a white, long sleeved shirt and a black vest on top. "Lets just get this over with."

I grabbed my wallet, my fake I.D, my house keys and started walking out of my room when I realized Miroku wasn't following. I turned back to him and saw that he was still pouting. "What? Come on lets go."

"Well, cain't you be a little more excited about it?"

I thought it over. Would I? I really wasn't going to enjoy being hit on by some whorish girls at a dance club. I wasn't looking forward to all the drunk idiots and horny men. And I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to Miroku hitting on anything with a pulse and a skirt.

I sighed dramatically, then started to give Miroku a small smile. Seeing his eyes light up suddenly, I immediately frowned. "No." I turned back around and headed downstairs and Miroku finally followed me.

We fell into a somewhat comfortable silence before Miroku asked, "well hey, at least you get to get out tonight, right?"

I snorted. "Joy..."

Miroku gave my ass a firm slap and laughed when I gave him a warning growl. "Thats the spirit!"

xXx

***KAG POV***

"Name?"

A small short guy, who wanted to enter, trembled before the large butch-like bouncer at the door of the club, Rave. The smaller man gulped under the piercing gaze of the bouncer. "Uhhh….um…Jonson?"

I sighed and looked away as the bouncer shook his head as he checked over the list of names on a clip bored he was holding. The bouncer then physically grabbed the smaller man by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to the end of the line. I gulped. The sounds and intoxication of the club poured out onto the street and sidewalk we were standing on like a river of noise, people and excitement.

A girl laughed loudly, a little _too _loudly, behind us and I heard the sloshing of her beer she was holding, splat onto the side walk as she tried to steady her drunken body.

Sango groaned. "How much longer do we have to stand out here?" She stomped her heeled foot onto the cement for emphasis.

I shifted uncomfortably and kept my hands pinned down at my sides. I really hadn't been out in public without body guards in what seemed like forever, and being around a bunch of people crowding around me and pushing into me made me feel very claustrophobic.

I shifted from one foot to my other and crossed my arm's, trying to keep my body heat _inside _my body. It was freezing outside.

My body stiffened considerably as I felt a hand sneak its way up my thigh and grab my ass. "What a beauty.." I heard someone murmur, close enough to my ear that I felt their hot breath on my cheek.

Squeaking, I whipped around to glare that whomever grabbed my backside. "Hey!" I grabbed onto the back of my dress and held it down so he couldn't see my underwear.

A guy, not much older then myself, stood sheepishly with a hand behind his head rubbing his neck. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he wore a purple shirt."Excuse me. It was just, your beauty is so overpowering that I couldn't help myself. Or my wandering, cursed hand."

Sango and Kikyo, who had turned around at the sudden sound of my squeaking, scoffed. "Keep your paws off my friend you disgusting, perverted creep!" Sango all but growled, taking a step forward and blocking me from the guy's view.

His eyes widened and he gave a caring smile to Sango, as if he hadn't just groped my ass. "Your friend is beautiful its true, but you are quite stunning yourself." He sighed and suddenly got down on one knee and took one of Sango's hands into his own. "Would you perhaps, bear my child?"

Sango's face distorted into disgust and she recoiled her hand back as if the guy had just slobbered all over her. "Hell no!"

The guy's face fell and he stood so he could look down at Sango. "Why not?" His eyes scanned down to Sango's legs and slowly traveled up her body. "You have wonderful child bearing hips."

Sango's face grew red. "Stop looking at my hips you weirdo!"

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing? I leave you alone for five seconds to park the fucking car and you're already hitting on girls? You're pathetic…"

My heart skipped a beat and I stiffened all the way down to my toes. I already knew I wouldn't need to see the guy's face to know who had just spoken. I had heard that voice before. Like I could ever forget that face. I blinked rapidly and slowly looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha jogging to catch up with his friend. His friend that just happened to grab my ass. What a coincidence.

Inuyasha's jog quickly slowed to a walk as his eyes scanned Miroku and suddenly focused solely on me. "Ping?" He asked, obviously confused as to why I was there.

I looked down at the cemented sidewalk and tucked a stray blond hair behind my ear. He remembered my name. He _actually _remembered_ me_. "Hey Inuyasha..."

Sango and Kikyo identically gasped and looked at me. Kikyo mouthed 'Inuyasha?' While Sango simultainusly mouthed 'Ping?' I tired to nod unsuspiciously at both of them. Their eyes flicked back over to Inuyasha so they could assess him like the good best friend they were. I rolled my eyes at them and glanced back at Inuyasha who was now _assessing _me. I gulped under his gaze and I saw his Addam's apple bob up and down visibly as he did the same.

"Wow Ping, yuh-you you um... you look great." He finally stuttered out.

I looked down at my dress and shoes, as if I didn't already know what I was wearing and gazed back up at Inuyasha. "Thanks," I said with a blush. I looked over his open vest and white shirt that was rolled up, showing off his impressive arm muscles. "You look good to."

I swear I visibly saw his pride swell as he shoved both of his hands into his back pockets and shrugged as if it was nothing, but a light blush tainted his cheeks. "Keh. Its just clothes..." I stared at him as his metallic eyes fluttered to my own, "but thanks." He added quietly.

Sango smirked knowingly at me and then returned her attention back to the club's bouncer and her eyes narrowed. "Im sick and tired of waiting for this line to move..." She muttered before she pushed her forward. A few people tired to stop her from budging but Sango stood her ground and barreled her way to the front like a deranged bull.

Kikyo snuck her way up to my side, leaned her face close to my ear a whispered, "so thats the Inuyasha guy, huh? He's sooooooooooo hawt. Totally drop dead fuckable."

I scoffed out a laugh before I glanced of my shoulder to look at Inuyasha. And just as expected, he had overheard what Kikyo had said. His face was beat red but he was smirking smugly.

I stifled a laugh and whispered back, "Kikyo, Inuyasha is a half demon. He can hear you, even when you whisper."

Kikyo's eyes widened comically and her gaze snapped over to Inuyasha who shrugged. "Its true. I have pretty powerful hearing."

"I...Im..I mean I didn't...you...Im sorry." Kikyo stuttered, her face as red as a firetruck.

Inuyasha smirked smugly and winked cheekily. "It's no big deal. I will actually take that as a compliment. I like being called 'drop dead fuckable.'" Inuyasha's smirk widened as he slowly stalked up to Kikyo and grinned mischievously down at her with a hungry look in his eye that I didn't much care for. "Because its true."

Kikyo's smiled, her eyes sparkling, her breath coming out in labored white puffs of crisp air as her gaze roamed over Inuyasha's chiseled muscles. "What's true?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder's unevenly and swallowed a chuckle. "That Im drop dead fuckable. Its true. Im a fucking stud muffin."

I mentally groaned. _Great. Now his ego is gonna be insufferable...__  
_

Kikyo laughed in her high pitched, over used flirting laugh that I knew all to well and playfully pushed Inuyasha's arm and he joined in with her laughter. Head thrown back, gut laughing. Miroku rolled his eyes and scoffed at both of them and slapped Inuyasha's shoulder. "Get a room you two..."

I had to agree. Inuyasha and Kikyo were acting disgusting. And Im normally not a jealous person. Really I'm not. But when Kikyo playfully played with Inuyasha and seeing him laugh at her with a twinkle in his eye, made me want to gouge Kikyo's eyes out and use them as baseballs.

I mimed shoving a fork down my throat and choking on it. Luckily Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't see me. They were to busy giggling and whispering with each other to notice. But Miroku did...He gave me a suspicious look before looking away from me as Sango came bounding back over at us with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey guys, I got us in!" She beamed.

My dark eyebrow's furrowed. "How?"

Sango turned to fully face me a gave me a smile that I can only describe as a Grinch smile. She looked like a cheshire cat, her smile wide and devious. "I asked the bouncer for a dance...and other things." She added quietly as she cast her eyes downward with a giggle and a blush that dusted over her cheeks.

Miroku's interest suddenly spiked and his head snapped over to let his widened eyes meet Sango. "What!?

I waved her statement- and Miroku- off. "Well, whatever you did to get in, I won't question you. Im just excited to get out of this cold weather. Im freezing." I muttered glumly before pushing my way past a questioning look Sango threw my way, a knowing glance Miroku gave me and past the the two lovebirds that were probably whispering sweet nothing's into each other's ear's. I glared at Kikyo as she giggled at whatever tripe Inuyasha was spilling, before I pushed my way into the dark entrance of the intoxicating club, letting the fast beat of the heart racing music fill my ears, letting the dimly lit building cloak my scantily clad body like a cloak.

I let a smile grace my ruby red lips as I blocked out all of my fears and let my inner inhibitions come forth. Tonight I wasn't Kagome Higurashi the famous rock star and singing sensation. No. I was Ping. The anonymous girl that was a mystery to anyone who asked for my name. I could be anyone I wanted. I only had to cross my arms, wiggle my nose and make it so.

Hearing Kikyo and Inuyasha enter the club right on my heels made me roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"You wanna dance?" Inuyasha shouted over the loud, pulsating music.

"Id love to!" Kikyo screamed back. They pushed their way past me, knocking me into a man who clearly had way to many beer's just by the smell that was lingering on his skin, and made me almost fall over. After apologizing to the stinky man for practically ramming into him I scanned the club looking for the bar.

I needed a drink.

* * *

**Ohhhh. Kikyo's putting the moves on Inuyasha. I wonder how Kagome is going to handle it...**


	5. Impossible

Chapter 5. Impossible 

***KAG POV***

A black, unmarked car sped down the highway, ignoring all laws, pedestrians and other motorists, barreling forward as fast as it could go.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, painfully, harshly.

_Ow. __Man, my head hurt's,_ I thought as I tried grasping onto reality. I tried pushing myself deeper into the plush seat of the Cadillac escalade, trying not to let the bile that was creeping its way up my throat reach its intended destination. Again. The dark sunglasses covering my eyes hid the dark, purplish circles highlighting the bags under my eyes. I looked like someone had punched me in the face- hard.

I looked down carefully, trying to move as slowly as humanly possible, and realized I was wearing all black. I reached down and fingered the soft cloth of the ratty T-shirt I was wearing between my manicured fingers. _These aren't my clothes, are they? __Whats going on?_ Where was I? Why did I feel like my head was going to split into two? Why wouldn't the world stop spinning uncontrollably?

"Ah, Kagome. Good. Your awake I see. Hows that nasty hangover treating you?"

I swallowed and tried forcing my tongue to work properly. It felt like it was three sizes to big for my mouth. Tilting my head up, I saw Naraku, glaring at me forcefully from the passenger seat with his hand resting on the driver's headrest so he could face me.

I pressed my hand agains't my head. _Make the pounding stop!_ "Huh? Wh-What?" I asked, squinting my eyes, trying to focus on Naraku's face.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked with a sneer.

What the heck was he talking about? "I...I don't..." What was the last reasonable thing I could remember? I racked my brain, what little of it was still actually functioning properly, when I remembered. My eyes suddenly widened and I felt my heart drop into the pit of my empty and growling stomach. Naraku's sneer widened.

_Oh man..._ I remembered. I remembered everything. Unfortunately...

Shit.

**Flash Back KAG POV**

The club was pulsating like a living, thriving entity. The smoke that hung thickly in the air like a morning fog made the bodies dancing in the middle of the large room look like dark shadow's. Blood red lights cascaded down onto the dancing bodies below, turning their skin a vibrant, unnatural color. The dance floor thrummed, with a loud song that I had heard a million times.

I had written and recorded it after all. It was my voice blasting out of the impossibly large speakers. I bit back a groan. They couldn't have played another song could they? They had to play my song? How annoying.

Unconciously, my eyes wandered over to Kikyo who was dancing with her back facing Inuyasha's muscular chest, and his hips pressed tightly up against hers, his clawed hand wrapped around her waist, the other thrown up carelessly in the air, waving with the music. _My _music. _I thought he said he didn't like my music! Oh, so he only like's my song's if_ he's_ with Kikyo? _His silver hair and adorable puppy dog ears stood out amongst the crowd like a bright flame in a dark room. He had a huge happy grin on his face. So did _she._

I scowled, my teeth clenched, my fingernail's instantly biting into the palm of my hand. I watched them a second longer, Inuyasha and Kikyo's body's moving together like matching puzzle pieces floating in a river of people, before swallowing angrily and turning on my heel. I walked toward a set of stairs that looked like glass, not daring to look back. Did Kikyo and Inuyasha like each other? _Like, _like each other? They _just _met! How could Kikyo do that to me? She knew just how much I liked Inuyasha! I thought...I thought Kikyo was my friend.

I grabbed the hand rail on the large set of stairs and wandered my way up where I could finally get a good look of the packed club. Once on the second floor, I walked over to the balcony that wrapped around the whole club, pressed my stomach into the guardrail and peered down onto the moving floor of people. Instantly I spotted Sango and Miroku.

Sango had her arms crossed angrily over her chest and Miroku looked like he was trying to apologize for something he did.

I rolled my eyes, a smirk tugging at my mouth. _Something perverted I guess. _I was yanked out of my thoughts when the song suddenly changed and my voice faded into the darkness. My smirk grew into a full blown smile. I was so glad my song was over.

Something silver suddenly flashed out of the corner of my eye and I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha continuing to dance with their bodies pressed together tightly.

My mouth instantly turned upside-down into a dark frown. How could Kikyo do that to me?

A light, hesitant tap on my shoulder broke my thoughts."Excuse me? Miss?"

I sighed and turned around slowly and tiredly. "Yeah?" My eyes locked on the guy's, nice, expensive shoes.

My eyes traveled up the guys expensive pant's covering his muscled thighs and calves and to his dark brown Armani shirt. From there I was lost. All hope was lost. This was the second time in the past week I'd been met with a striking pair of eyes. Blue. Metallic, Caribbean blue. Bright and intoxicating.

I swallowed a sudden lump in throat which urned me a wolfish smile from the guy. "I was just wondering if you'd care for a drink."

Im not really sure how I could have unconsciously coaxed any of my body parts to move at that moment, seeing as how I was frozen, but I nodded my head and mustered up a small, "sh-sure."

The guy's smirk spread across his face into a charming grin that had my heart fluttering. He offered his hand to me and laughed as I dumbly took it, my eyes still locked on his inhuman face. No. He definitely wasn't human.

He ushered me ahead of him and placed his clawed hand on the small of my back as he lead me over to the bar. A few men ogled me as I walked by, but immediately turned their gaze away when they caught a glimpse of the guy I was with. They thought he was my boyfriend and if they were caught leering for to long, he could easily beat them into a bloody, painful pulp. I could feel the large, bulging muscles in his arms even through his shirt and my dress. This guy was ripped. I wondered how much he benched.

When we reached our destination, which had glowing red light's illuminating the underside of the bar, the guy pulled out a chair for me and then sat down directly next to me, letting his knee's touch mine.

He gave me a warm smile then turned so he could holler for the bartender. "Hey Chuuya! Ill get a dirty Martini for myself and Ill get a-" The guy looked down to me, searched my eyes silently asking what I would like to order. When I continued to stare dumbly at him he chuckled at turned back to the bartender, "And a lemon drop for my beautiful companion over here."

The bartender, a green haired serpent demon that looked human except for his bright yellow eyes, Chuuya, nodded and started mixing our drinks.

I blushed. Lucky for me, my blush was hidden behind my mask. Gaining a sudden boost of courage I playfully slapped the guy on the knee. "How do you know Im beautiful? You don't even know what I look like. I could possibly look like Jaba the hut for all you know."

The guy let out a laugh and leaned on the glowing counter so he could get closer. Small goosebumps rose on my arms as I felt his hot, sweet breath on my face. "I can just tell. You have that kind of mysterious beauty that draws people in." He then looked left and right, making sure no one was listening in. "Beside's, Im a demon. I can smell all of the perverted guys in here. Once you passed by them, the scent of arousal spiked." Seeing my, blush he laughed.

"You..you think I'm beautiful?" I squeaked.

He nodded and winked. "Absolutely doll face."

I tried to hold back a dreamy, obnoxious sigh and settled for staring at the hot guy longingly instead. He had long brown hair, tied at the top of his head in a top knot that flowed down to the middle of his shoulder blades. His face had defined and broad features. His jaw line stood out, making him look rough and strong. Dark eyelashes any girl would be jealous of, fanned over his cheeks, making his ice blue eyes pop.

He was gorgeous.

"Whats your name?" He suddenly asked, jarring me from my day dreaming. "I know that was rude of me, not asking your name earlier, but I wanted to sweep you away before any other man had the chance."

I snorted. "Oh yeah? And what if another guy _had_ come along and swept me off my feet. Then what?"

He leaned forward, getting close to my face again. "I would have called him out, whooped his ass, gloated accordingly and then claimed you for myself."

I quirked my head to the side and laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows in a funny way. "Alright. Fair enough tough guy." I sighed and looked around the club. People were dancing even off the dance floor. Two lover's stood by a large pillar, holding their glasses in the air as the kissed each other sweetly.

"So...?"

I turned my attention back to the guy. "So what?"

He smirked, showing off his ice white teeth. "So what's your name? Im dying to know."

I batted my eyes behind my mask and gave a cute smile. "Its Ping." I winced as the name rolled off my tongue with ease. I was getting better a lying- not a special trait I wanted to posses.

His eyes narrowed as he gave me a quizzical look. "Ping?" He said slowly, rolling the name around on his tongue, probably making sure he heard me right.

I forced a nod. "Yupp." And before he could try and make me feel better I added, "I know its a dumb name. But whatever right?"

He shook his head. "No I think its a good name."

I rolled my eyes unbelievingly. "Right."

"Im serious!" He insisted so I offered a thankful smile. After a minuet of comfortable silence, our drinks were delivered and I was asked to show my I.D. I slowly reached into my handheld wallet, fingered the fake plastic in my hand nervously wondering if I could actually get away with it, before casually pulling it out and handing it to the bartender.

He looked over my I.D -with my fake name included- and then his gaze lingered on me for a second longer. His eyes were narrowed and he had a suspicious look on his face. I tapped my foot nervously with the beat of the rhythmic pulse of the music before he gave a small smile and handed my I.D back. The loungfull of air Id been holding, came out in a silent _whoosh. _After the bartender looked at my mysterious companion's I.D and handed it back to him, I snatched it away before he could put it back into his wallet.

He laughed and I giggled as my eyes roamed over the guys information. He was twenty-two-three and half years older then myself. And his hame was...

"Koga." I smiled and looked back up to him. He was sitting back on his chair with his legs crossed. He was smirking but his eyes were apprehensive. "Koga," I repeated. When his smile faded a little, I chuckled and handed his I.D back. "I like that.."I admitted truthfully.

"Really? You do?"

I nodded, grabbed the bright yellow drink with a salted lemon wedge on the rim that had been placed in front of me and brought it up to my nose and inhaled. The sour smell of my drink tickled the inside of nose and I fought off the urge to sneeze. Koga watched me as I hesitantly brought the drink up to my lips and took a small taste. The sugary, salty taste of the drink diluted the taste of vodka. But I still liked it. I tipped my head back and let the drink slip into my mouth, coating my throat, and swallowed.

I hummed in happy pleasure. _Yum. _

Koga laughed from beside me and started stirring his own drink. I set my now half empty glass back down and playfully glared at him. "What? A girl can't have a little drink here and there?"

He smirked and took a sip of his own drink. "No. Thats not it at all. Its just you were going apeshit on that poor little drink. It doesn't stand a chance." Then his eyes narrowed but the mischievous look never left his face. "I shouldn't be concerned should I? You're not an alcoholic are you?"

I crossed my legs and shook my head. "No. I just don't want to think about a certain somebody anymore tonight. I was sort of hopping a drink or two would help me relax a little."

My gaze wondered over in the direction Inuyasha and Kikyo had been dancing that last id saw them, but I couldn't see that dance floor on account of my being on a different level. I sighed. I really _really _liked Inuyasha. And for a second, I thought he liked me to. I guess I was wrong.

Koga moaned empathetically and leaned closer toward me. "let me guess; a guy?" I nodded and took another swig of my drink. He sighed and patted my leg. "I know the feeling. There was this girl I used to like and secretly had a crush on for a while. And before long, I gathered up my courage and asked her out. Which resulted us dating for quite a while. We were great together." He sighed, his gaze becoming unfocused as if he was picturing this girl like she was sitting right across from him. "I loved her laugh.'

"But whenever I would go out or hangout with my friend's, she would get really clingy and mad when I went out without her. I tried to tell her that I still loved her and that I wasn't doing anything behind her back but she was still really clingy so I had to break up with her. But every once and a while, Ill run into her somewhere random." He took a dramatic pause and then said in a creepy voice, "I think she stalks me everywhere I go." I laughed out and held my glass close by my side so I wouldn't spill it by the laughter that was shaking my body.

He laughed and shook his head. "Im serious!"

I sighed and took the last sip of my drink and frowned when I realized it was gone. Koga saw my disappointment and waved over Chuuya so he could order me a new one. Then he leaned in closer to me and his face turned serious. "So whats your story? Who's this mysterious person that you don't want to think about?"

I looked at him a second longer then, realizing that the only reason he'd told me about his _stalker_ ex girlfriend was to get me to open up. I sighed and shook my head, letting the fake blonde wig fall over my face. "There's this guy and..." I said, trailing my sentence off. Did I really want to talk about Inuyasha to Koga? Should I just forget about Inuyasha?

Koga nodded, his eyes curious."...And?"

I pressed my lips together and took a deep, calming breath my personal trainer had instructed me to do before I went onstage for a really packed show. "Well he-"

"Kagome!"

I whirled around on the barstool and saw Inuyasha leading Kikyo over to the bar. I gulped and forced a smile onto my face.

Kikyo and Inuyasha where panting heavily from dancing but somehow they still looked perfect. Inuyasha's hair clung to his sweaty forehead but a bright smile was plastered onto his face. "We've been looking all over for you!"

I nearly fell over. "You...were?"

He nodded making his dog ears droop a bit. Kikyo gave me a smile. "Yeah. We finished out first dance and the we went looking all over the place for you. But we couldn't find you so we kept dancing."

I swallowed and tried not to blush out of embarrassment. _Im such an idiot. I really am.._

Koga leaned over and whispered hotly into my ear, "So I'm guessing this is the guy you were trying to forget about?"

I snorted, looked up to see Inuyasha and Kikyo looking at Koga suspiciously and then whispered back. "How'd you know?"

"Because, he cain't keep his eyes off you."

I looked up and sure enough Inuyasha was staring directly at me. I gulped as his unique and vivid, golden gaze sent smoldering tingles up and down my body. I glanced at Koga out of the corner of my eye and he shrugged, finished up his drink before looking back at Inuyasha and Kikyo. I gestured to Koga and said, "Guys, this is Koga. Koga, guys."

Kikyo stepped forward and shook Koga's hand. "Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand and gave a very friendly smile. "Its nice to meet you as well."

Inuyasha mearly crossed his arms, his lips set in a firm, agitated line, and looked away. I stared at Inuyasha as his ears flicked back over in Koga's direction. My eyes narrowed but a small smile formed on my lips. Was Inuyasha jealous?

"Hey Kagome, I remember you saying something about wanting to dance with me?."

I jerked my head back over to Koga, a confused look crawling onto my face. "What?"

He nodded a little _to _to excitedly. "Remember?"

My eyes narrowed and then I saw his eyes flick over to Inuyasha then back to me and then back over to Inuyasha. _Ahh. I get._

Following along with Koga, I nodded my head and grinned. "Oh! Thats right. I did didn't I?"

Koga smiled. "Yes. Yes you did." He hopped off his chair and offered his hand to me. "Care for a dance?"

I looked over to Inuyasha who was glaring deathly dagger's at Koga's forehead, then over to Kikyo who was still starring at me with a wary look. I took Koga's hand and smiled up at him. "I would love to." I glanced over to Inuyasha and gave him a smile. "Would you grab my drink for me when it comes? I ordered a lemon drop." And before he could answer I winked. "Thanks."

I saw Inuyasha's jaw clench before I turned and let Koga lead me away, one clawed hand wrapped around my waist, bringing me close to his sculpted body. Letting my hips go to work, I practically sashayed away from a gaping Inuyasha.

Koga led me down the clear staircase and toward the thriving dance floor. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "He's watching you go."

I smirked but didn't turn around. "I know." I bit my lip then asked, "How did you know I wanted to make Inuyasha jealous of me?"

He sighed. "I could see the look on your face when you saw him with Kikyo. Thats why."

I frowned. I didn't want my emotions showing _that_ obviously on my face. I didn't want them up for display. I had been trained _not _to do that.

Green light's streamed down from the club's rafter's, flickering across the crowd of people. The D.j waved his hand to the beat of the new song he had put on. The song playing now was Scream & Shout by Will. I . Am

Koga pressed me forward and helped me through the crowd of dancing bodies. Once we made our way to an open space on the floor, Koga pulled me close to his chest, letting my hands wrap around his neck and wrapping his arms around my waist.

He started moving rhythmically with the music and I followed. At first, I worried about how I looked. Did I look stupid? Was I doing something wrong? But when I saw him smiling, laughing and having a good time, with _me, _ I joined in with his laughter and carefree abandonment. I turned around and pressed my back up into his chest just like Kikyo had done with Inuyasha.

I rocked my hips from side to side, swinging my head with the loud music. I laughed as Koga wrapped his hands around my waist. I hadn't realized I was dancing a little _too_ sexily until Koga leaned down and whispered huskily, "Don't start something your not gonna finish, doll face."

I threw my head back and let out an airy laugh. "Sorry!" I shouted over the music.

We danced for the remainder of two more songs before we were interrupted. I was dancing by Koga's side, laughing and smiling when I felt someone grab my elbow and hold me in place.

Koga, seeing whoever was grabbing onto me, immediately rolled his eyes and glanced away. I turned around and saw an angry looking Inuyasha holding my fruity drink in his clawed hand, tapping his foot irritably, standing in the middle of dancing bodies. He looked so out of place.

I snorted and grabbed my drink from his hand and said a casual,"Thanks." I went to turn around and rejoin Koga so we could continue dancing when Inuyasha's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I took a sip of my drink. "Yes?" I asked.

Inuyasha glanced over my shoulder to Koga. "Can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure. Go ahead." I said, standing my ground.

Inuyasha's sighed, his ears pinning themselves down on his head. "In private?" He growled out between clenched teeth.

"Sure." I turned back around to tell Koga I was leaving with Inuyasha when I spotted him chatting to a girl with fiery red hair in a set of pig tales on her head. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

Inuyasha grabbed my arm and muttered a "C'mon," before dragging me off the dance floor. Inuyasha forced his way though the crowded room and pushed his way to a secluded booth in the back of the club. It was just one booth out of many the were scattered throughout the club. It was black with plush cushions and a red, velvet curtain that could be closed for privacy.

I yanked my arm out of his iron grip and walked over and slid my way into the empty booth. "So?" I asked him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets before sitting. His golden eyes glowed like solar flares in the darkness of the club. His smoldering gaze sent shivers racing up and down my body. "What are you doing?"

My eyebrows came together. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean what are you doing with that guy?," he said with a flick of his head, gesturing over to Koga who was still chatting with the redheaded girl.

I crossed my legs and leaned back. "Oh him? Koga and I were just dancing."

He snorted. "Yeah right. It looked like you and _Koga,_" he growled, "were doing more then just dancing. I saw the way he was looking at you."

I suddenly leaned forward, angry. "Look, I'm telling you. We were just dancing. And why the hell do you care so much about what I do and who I dance with?"

His eyes narrowed into tiny, pissed off slits. "I don't. I was just-"

"You were just jealous!" I said, cutting him off.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Then why did you interrupt our dancing?" I asked, with a smug smirk.

I saw his jaw clench and unclench, obviously trying to contain his anger. "Look, I just don't think he's the kind of guy for you. He's not your _type," _He said, sneering.

I crossed my arms. "And I suppose you know exactly what my _type _is, don't you?"

"Well no but-"

"Then I think that this conversation is just about over, isn't it?" I made my way to stand, my intention to storm away in a dramatic fashion or something of that caliber, but Inuyasha's clawed hand grabbing my own stopped me. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw that his ears were sitting against his head and his eyes were sad.

"Look, Im sorry if Ive offend you but Ive known Koga for a long time and I know what he can be like. I just...I don't... I don't think" He growled and ran a claw hand through his hair, angry that he could form the right words. "I just don't want you to get hurt from his stupid mistakes."

My anger instantly faded. Instead, it was replaced with a warm feeling that flooded into my body. His eyes were so sincere, his hand still grasping mine sending little balls of excitement shooting up and down my arm from his touch.

"You've known Koga for a long time?"

He nodded. "Yea I have. And trust me he isn't the kind of guy you want as your boyfriend."

I looked away and back over to the guy in question. Koga was still chattering say with that girl. "Why didn't Koga tell me he knew you?" My thoughts coming out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows. Koga is an asshole. Don't let him get to you."

I stood there, not sure of what to say. I was suddenly overcome with a strong feeling of guilt and sadness. Here this guy was, trying to protect me and make sure my feelings weren't hurt, when we hardly knew each other. And, I had also been lying to him from the moment we met.

Staring back at him I wanted so badly to rip my mask and wig off and show him the real me, the true me. I slowly reached my hand up to finger the edge of my mask, considering taking it off. But thinking back to the day when we first met, how Inuyasha said he hated _me _and _my _music made my hand slowly drop back to my side.

I squeezed his hand instead. "Thank you. But you don't need to worry about me. Really. Im a big tough girl." I said with a wink. He gave me a smile and stood up next to me.

"Just stay away from him okay?"

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were teasing and light so I elbowed him in the side. "No promises." I grabbed my drink and started walking back toward Koga's direction when a hand wrapped around my waist and held me in place.

Inuyasha leaned down close to my ear, blowing his warm breath down my neck as he whispered, "And where do you think your going?"

I bit my lip. _Damn he was good. _"I was going back to the dance floor so I could resume my kick ass dancing."

He shook his head and steered my body in the opposite direction of Koga. "If your going to dance with anybody," he turned me around so I could face him and wrapped both hands onto my hips," its going to be me."

I gave him a look. "Oh yeah?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

I felt my cheeks starting to burn as Inuyasha started moving his body with the beat, letting his lean hips sway with the music. He saw my cheeks and let out a laugh. "Come on. Show me some 'kick ass' dancing."

Out of spite and flirty-ness, I started to sway my hips too. I soon wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck and smiled when I saw a blush form on _his _cheeks.

_Ha! Take that. _

xXx

***INU POV***

This girl was something else. She had to have been the sexiest thing on the dance floor, swaying her hips and dancing along with the beat. I let my inner demon enjoy and gloat a little as she continued to move. She was good. Really good. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me with her big, brown, chocolaty eyes.

"You're good," I commented over the blasting music. I was going to have to take a headache pill when I got home. My overly sensitive ears were making my head pound.

She gave me a seductive and coy smirk. "So are you."

I took one of her hands of my shoulder and held it close to my chest. She slid her other hand down my chest and leaned her body close to mine. I inhaled taking her wonderful and beautiful scent into my nose. I smiled and leaned down closer to her head so I could nuzzle her hair. Man, she smelt divine.

She suddenly let out a small gasp and whirled around as hand came down on her shoulder, startling her. Standing behind Kagome was a tall guy with long dark hair that was tied into a braid. On his forehead was a vibrant and purple cross that looked something like Sesshomaru's demon markings. _Who is this guy?_ I thought. He had piercing and calculating blue eyes. He gave Kagome a smile and offered her a hand. I instantly detested him.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

I saw her force a gentle smile to the guy as she pressed her back closer to my chest. "No, thanks. Im already dancing with someone."

I kept my smirk to myself and wrapped a hand around Kagome's waist protectively. It was sign language for -get-the-fuck-out-of-here-before-I-break-your-neck. But the guy's charming smile turned upside down and he grabbed onto her wrist forcefully. "Its not very polite to turn a perfect gentlemen down for a dance. Now" He said, yanking her from my grasp. "Lets dance." He dragged Kagome deeper into the dance floor with her practically kicking and screaming behind him.

Now I was angry. I may not have known this girl for very long or known what kind of girl she really was, but I wanted to find out. I wanted to know what she did every day. I wanted to know what made her smile and what made her laugh. I wanted to know her favorite food and color. I wanted to know everything. She intrigued me and my inner demon, something that no one had yet to accomplish. And this little punk wasn't going to just take her away from me just like that.

I marched over to the guy, grabbed his shoulder so I could spin him around and got real close to his face. "Hey! Listen here dickwad, I don't know what you problem is, but the lady declined your offer to dance. So-" I ripped his hand off of Kagome's arm and flicked it away like he was a bug. "Leave her alone," I growled. A warning growl. Any normal and reasonable guy would have backed off and left us alone by this point. But this guy wasn't normal. I knew that from the second he asked Kagome to dance.

Instead of walking away or something like I thought he'd do, he smirked. The bastard actually smiled at me. He folded his arm's across his chest and lifted a challenging eyebrow. "Care to fight me for her?"

Beside me, Kagome started sputtering. "Wh-what?! Excuse me but I am _not _a prize to be won. Im a person, You fucking jerk!"

The guy completely ignored Kagome and looked directly at me. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. This guy truly was an idiot if he though he could beat me. He was obviously a human and a stupid one at that. Id rarely lost a fight. The only person id ever truly lost a fight to was my elder brother and fuck do I regret even considering fighting him.

Kagome stomped her foot next to me and continued to glare at the smug guy in front of us. Before Kagome could utter out another word I growled, "Im in."

"What!?" Kagome spun around to shriek at me. My ears pinned themselves down on my head at the sound.

After she was done screaming and I gently gabbed onto her arms and led her a little further away from the guy so I could speak with her privately. "Listen, this guy is a fucking asshole, I know. And I know this is utterly stupid. But he doesn't know how strong I am. He's a human and Im a demon. He's going to be beaten so badly, he won't even remember what year it is."

Kagome glared at me, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. I actually found it quite adorable. "If you do win, Im _not _yours."

I lifted my hands up like I was being held at gun point and shook my head. "I know that. I just want to beat that smug look off his shitty face." I looked over at the guy who was watching us intently and then back at Kagome before holding my hand out to her. "Come on."

She slipped her small hand into my larger one and I squeezed it reassuringly. We walked back over to the guy and I gave a simple nod, telling him that I would fight him. Another wicked grin formed on his face and he turned on his heel and motioned with his middle and index finger over his shoulder for us to follow him.

I glared at the guy's back as we followed him through the crowd and toward a back door. The guy opened it and we followed. We were led outside, into a long, back alleyway. Above our head's a streetlight flickered, the music of the club making the ground beneath our feet pulse and vibrate.

I motioned for Kagome to stand away from us, a safe spot for her to watch the little show before I turned back to the guy. As I got a good look at him, I realized now that he was dressed in all black. Like some secret agent. The long dark trench coat he wore fell down to his ankles, his dark trousers matched his black shirt. He could have faded into the dark of the night and no one would have known he was even there.

I leaned my head to the side and cracked my neck. "Lets get this over with."

I cracked my knuckles in the guys face in a silent warning but he didn't even flinch, instead he blinked dully. Growing more angry with every passing uneventful second, I lunged for forward for him. I raised my clawed and sharp hand above my head before bringing it down onto the guys chest. Or the guy's lack of chest. I stared at the spot he'd been standing, dumbly. He'd disappeared.

_What the hell? _I whirled around and saw him standing causally up agains't the opposite bricked building, smirking. He'd dogged my attack. Easily.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked tiredly, almost yawning.

I snorted. "Not even close. I was just warming up."

"Oh good. I thought that was actually you trying to do me harm."

I growled and ran for him again but just like the first time, he dogged my attack with ease. I spun around and glared at him, wondering what and who the hell this guy was. He shook his head like he was sad and tsked me. Like he was disappointed in a small child. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it casually to the ground.

"Are you done fooling around? I _would_ like to get on with my night."

I shrugged. "Keh'. Its your funeral." I kicked off my heal and ran as fast as I could toward the bastard and this time he didn't doge my attack. Instead he punched the side of my jaw before I could get my hands on him. I staggered back a few feet when he kicked me in the stomach with his booted foot and I collapsed backward to the ground with an 'oof.'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered from her safe spot. "Are you okay!?"

A little blood trickled down my chin from my now split lip. I spit some of the blood out of my mouth and chin, whipped my lips with the back of my hand and chuckled, surprised that the guy had actually struck me. "Im fine."

"Are you sure about that?" The mysterious guy asked, hovering above my like some hungry vulture.

I sneered at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Are you going to answer all of my questions with questions?"

"Are you going to answer any of _my_ questions?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I am Bankotsu. I was hired to-" His smirk broadened as he racked his brain for the right words, "finish a job." He said carefully.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What job? Ive never even met you before."

His eyes focused over my shoulder and my fist clenched when I realized he was watching Kagome. "Who said it was about you? Your merely in the way. A little pesk that I was hired to take care of."

I forced myself to stand and to look into his eyes. "By who? Who hired you?"

He shook his head, his eyes focusing back on mine. "Uh-uh. I cain't tell."

"Awh. Are you afraid of you master? Are you a obedient little pet?" I taunted.

His jaw clenched and he glared at me. "Why don't we finish this?"

I got into a low, fighting stance, ready to knock the fuck out of this guy. "I thought you'd never ask."

He shot forward and I redeied myself for the blow that never came. Instead of some sort of punch or hit I thought he was going to come at me with, he jumped before soaring over my head, nearly missing my alert ears, and scaling the side of the club like a monkey. He climbed the brick wall quickly until he reached the roof and then disappeared overhead. I ran over after him and craned my neck upwards trying to see where he'd gone. "Hey!" I shouted, "you scared? Why the hell are you running away?"

Muttering to myself to all the seven hells about stupid idiots who climb wall like they're fucking spider man, I scaled the wall after him. I dug my thick, sharp claws into the brick and hoisted myself up until I reached the ledge. When I was finally at the top, I hoisted myself up, scanning the roof for the guy when a seven foot tall blade came out of the blue, swining straight down at my head and neck. I ducked insinctivly and let out a preditorial and unintentional growl. _What the hell was that?_

Bankotsu let out a dark chuckle and twirled the sword over his head easily in one of his hands, like it weighed nothing. By the way it made a 'whooshing' noise in the air each time the blade spun, I knew that to be untrue. The sword must have weighed a tone. "Wow. You actually ducked my Banryū." He stopped the spinning sward and aimed it right at the pulse point in my neck. "No one has been able to avoid it like that before." Then he sighed wistfully. "Its a pity that I have to kill you. You probably make for a really good fight."

Growling angrily, I drew back my fist and punched the blade out of my face before standing. "You would actually kill me fore some girl? Really? What kind of sick, twisted, psychopath are you?"

His cobalt eyes flashed enthusiastically, the idea of killing a guy over a girl for sport, exciting him. "The fun kind."

xXx

***KAG POV***

He was losing, that much I could tell. Inuyasha was losing. Or maybe it wasn't that he wasn't losing, he was just struggling. Inuyasha had entered the fight willingly, for me might I add, and he was now struggling. I felt terrible.

But what I didn't understand about all of this was why this Bankotsu person was willing to fight Inuyasha for me. I tugged on the edges of my wig subconsciously. Could Bankotsu tell? Could he tell it was me, Kagome Higurashi, underneath this wig and mask?

I looked up toward the roof again where they'd last been, but saw nothing. The only thing I could do was strain my ears to hear what they were saying but all I could here was a bunch of their angry mumbling.

Right when I was about to shout toward Inuyasha to ask if he was okay, I backed away from the side of the club at seeing Inuyasha and Bankotsu standing othe the opposite roof. I couldn't clearly see what they were doing in the darkness of the night but I could clearly see the outlines of their bodies. Inuyasha was clearly upset, though I didn't blame him, id be upset too. His back was tensed, his hands rigid and stiff and he was talking harshly to Bankotsu who was holding a long object in his hand. My eyes narrowed as I tried figuring out what it was exactly. It looked kind of like...'_a sword,'_ my mind supplied.

"Why in the world would that guy have a sword?" I asked myself quietly, quite puzzled.

That didn't make sense. Why in the world would Bankotsu carry around a sword? How unusual. It wasn't like he knew what was going to happen tonight or that he was going to fight Inuyasha...

Suddenly my eyes widened as I realized. "He knows..." Bankostu knew _exactly_ who I was. Thats why here was here. He was here for me. Me, Kagome Higurashi. Not ping.

Frantically, as my heart beat increased, I yelled, "INUYASHA!" Unfortunatly, it was to late.

_I_ was to late.

I watched in complete horror as Bankotsu lunged forward, his hands gripped tightly around the hilt of his sword. The gleaming blade glared in the dark as a streetlight caught its reflection, the obviously sharp blade thrust directly at Inuyasha and entered his stomach, his blood instantly pooling underneath his shirt, his clawed hands feebly trying to grab the sharp part of the blade to do anything to stop it.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed again, my throat becoming raw. I watched as Inuyasha's hands grew slack against the blade, his knee's bending slightly until finally he couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed onto the roof, out of my sight. I gasped and ran up toward the building, but stopped as I saw Bankotsu's head snap up toward my figure, unmoving. I slowed and finally stopped moving all together, like a deer in the headlights. I was petrified. How could this have happened? How could this have possibly happened?

_Inuaysha, _I thought morbidly, _Inuyasha is going to die unless I get help..._

I looked up as Bankostu started moving toward me and I knew exactly what I had to do. I might have not been completely sober, I might not have been the most rational at the moment, but I knew exactly what needed to be done.

I turned away from Bankostu's lurking figure and made a dash for the club door, flinging it open recklessly, knowing that Inuyasha needed my help and Bankotsu was right behind me.

The club was dark, and I was was staggering, probably thanks to all of those lemon drops Id consumed. I glanced around and noticed that Kikyo and Sango where nowhere in sight. The lights cascaded down toward the dance floor and I kept moving forward, frantically searching for one specific person.

My eyes slid over to the dance floor and I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Koga standing right where Id left him, talking idly to the red-headed girl. I took off toward him, my hand reaching up to tug the wig off my head, my black, familiar hair cascading over my shoulder's and down my back. A few people dancing and enjoying themselves watched as I go by and a few people gasped. They new who I was.

Koga, who'd been flirting with the girl show as clearly flirting back, turned as he saw me rushing towards him. His eyebrows came together and he lowered the drink in his hand confusedly. "P-ping?" He asked, standing up straighter and looking away from the girl.

"Inuyasha...hurt...help...please," I managed between panted breaths. I looked behind me, keeping a wary eye out for Bankotsu.

Koga stood and ushered my away from the now gapping girl and toward a secluded area. "Whats going on Ping?"

I shook my head, my hair fallen around my face. "My name isn't...Ping. Im Kagome Higurashi." I admitted, slipping the black mask carefully off my face.

His hand slipped off my shoulder and his jaw went slack, clearly amazed that he'd been deceived."My god. It is you!"

I nodded guiltily and swallowed. "Yes, yes. Im Kagome Higurashi. But please Koga, I need you to listen to me right now and ill explain everything later on, okay?"

He looked baffled and bewildered and his mouth kept opening and closing, like a million questions were running through his mind and he wanted to say them all at the same time. But slowly, ever so slowly, he nodded in agreement andI sighed gratefully and leaned in to whisper everything in his ear. When I was done talking, his eyes were huge and he was frantically searching the club, probably looking for Bankotsu.

But all of a sudden, the red-headed girl Koga had been previously preoccupied with, started squealing loudly. "OH MY GOD ITS KAGOME HIGURASHI! LOOK!"

My eyes widened as a few things happened simultaneously. A few people, the girl included, spotted me and ran over to bombard my with picture's, blinding me with their flashing lights and camera phones. They were all loudly asking me things like "Could I have your autograph," and "Oh my god Kagome! Can I please take a picture with you? I love you!"

I felt completely suffocated as the circle grew larger and larger as more of my fans came rushing over from the dance floor to get a glimpse or a picture of me. I lifted my hands to shield my face from the blinding camera flashes and the people.

Koga, who'd been gawking at me, lurched forward and gently pushed me back and kept the mob of people away like a body guard, shielding me with his arms.

"Ayame, help me!" He growled at toward the red head. The girl didn't hesitate as she joined him in front of me and bared her inhumanly pointed teeth and let out a menacing growl. A few of the people that formed the mob grew scared and backed off. Some of them even walked away. But most of them continued to stand on their tip-toes just so they could see me.

I grabbed onto the back of Koga's shirt and whispered frantically into his elfin ears. "Koga you have to help me!"

He chuckled humorlessly and nodded toward the throng of rude people. "Yeah, I can see that."

I shook my head and gripped his shirt harder. "No! Thats not what I mean. There is a man coming after me, his name is Bankotsu and he's very dangerous. He stabbed Inuyasha!" I blurted.

Koga jerked his head back toward me, his eyes were wide as he stared at me over his shoulder. "What? What happened?"

"Inuyasha has been stabbed and I _need_ you to go and get him and then bring him to the hospital. Please!"

He growled and pushed a man back as he tried to grasp onto my wrist. "Where is he?!"

I swallowed as tears stung behind my eyes. "On the roof of the opposite building. Theres a back door at the back of the club and he across the alleyway. Please Koga, you _have _to help him. This is all my fault and he could die if we dont get to him I and I cain't just stand here and do nothing while he bleeds to death you know him better then I do but Is till feel so guilty please you have-"

"Kagome."

His voice was so calm and even that it stopped my rambling. "Yes? What is it?"

He nodded and licked his bottom lip. "I will help him. But you have to get out of here." He grabbed Ayame's arm and whispered into her ear and then she looked over to me and she nodded.

Koga glanced over to me, his eyes wild. "Kagome, take Ayame and get the hell out of here. She will protect you."

Ayame stepped forward and grabbed onto my forearm and started to drag me away. "Wait," I said angrily. Ayame stopped walking and looked at me with a confused expression. I cast a meaningful look over at Koga. "But what about you?"

Koga, very unexpectedly, smirked. "Ill be fine, don't you worry Kagome."

Before another word could be spoken, Ayame grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me forward and out of the front of the club. She started running and forced me to run along with her, which was difficult considering she was a demon and could run a lot faster then I could. I couldn't tell what kind of demon she was, but I guessed she was a wolf demon, like Koga, judging by the white tail that was wagging agitatedly behind her.

Ayame led me down the front of the club, past a few people who were confused as to why we were running. She led me down an empty street way and was going to take me down another street, but had to stop when a figure blocked our path.

Ayame lurched to a stop and I grunted as I collided with the figure's muscular chest. The person wrapped his hand's around my arms and chuckled darkly in the back of his throat. "Did you actually think you were going to get away?"

I gulped and Ayame leaped backward and readied herself in a fighting stance. I knew that voice. "No," I whispered against his chest.

He snickered again. "Oh yes." He pushed me back and glared down at me with his gleaming eyes. Bankotsu. He had apparently caught up with us.

I tired ripping my arms out of his grasp but that only made his grip tighten. "Let...me...go!" I commanded.

"You heard her. Let her go!" Ayame shouted, leaping forward, jumping and side-kicking Bankotsu in his head. The force of the kick caused him to fall backward, his head colliding with a brick wall with a sicking _crack! _He let out a gurgled groan as his body slid down the building and slumped to the ground.

Ayame's head snapped over toward me, her forest green eyes flashing dangerously. "Run." Again, I stopped moving and stared down at Bankotsu's unmoving body. I was a deer caught in the headlights again. I was like a poor, pathetic little deer, caught off guard as a huge SUV barreled me down on an old, deserted road.

Ayame grabbed the purple flower that had been placed carefully in her hair, which Id first thought to be an accessory, but now knew it to be some sort of weapon. "What are you waiting for?!" She shouted, startling me. "Run!"

I took one last glance at her before backing away slowly, eyeing Bankotsu who was still seemingly unconscious, and ran. I ran away like a startled bunny.

The heels of my shoes clacked loudly on the cemented ground as I continued to run blindly. '_Why has this happened? Why? Did I deserve this?" _I thought frantically, trying to make sense of the confusing situation.

I continued to run for my life, which was difficult considering how dark out it was and that I had no idea where I was going. As I rounded the corner of a dark allyway, I haeard a loud bang followed by more smaller crashes coming from the direction Id left Ayame and Bankotsu. I stubmled a bit as a small tremor shook the ground, but kept going. I knew Bankotsu must have awoken and him and Ayame must have been fighting. And they must have been fighting pretty hard to make the ground shake beneath my feet.

As I rounded the corner to yet another empty street way, I frowned as I realized that I was back at the entrance of the club. All Id done was run in a pointless circle around the block.

I rolled my eyes and smoothed down my dress which had been wrinkled in the scuffle and brushed back my hair which probably looked like a rats nest. I slowly approached the front door of the club, which had accumulated a long line of people waiting to enter, and straitened out my spine and lifted my nose proudly into the air. I knew I looked completely disheveled and untidy, but I still had to hold some pride in myself, even though I felt totally defeated.

I had almost made it to where the butch-like bouncer's stood menacingly, when the loud squeal of car tiers behind me caused me to stop and turn to face the sound. It was a black, unmarked Cadillac escalade with tinted windows that had swerved its way in front of the club, which seemed impossible because the street was blocked off for normal vehicles.

The people waiting in line instantly looked over to the offending sound and car which had caught and held their attention. They seemed...puzzled as to why it was there. But I knew. I knew exactly what it was.

I slowly backed away beofre turning and trying to make my way into the crowd so I could use the people as a type concealment but it was to late; I was already seen.

"KAGOME!" I stopped moving but stood my ground. "KAGOME!" He shouted again.

A few people standing in line turned at my name, their eye flashing instantly with recognition. Again, I was instantaneously bombarded with a crowd of club goers. They smushed around me, their camera's flashing wildly.

"Stop. Please! I cain't breathe!" I shouted in vain. The people around me wouldn't budge as they continued to smother me. A camera crew, which probably had been called in the first time I was sighted out an about, came rushing over toward he circle of people. They shoved their lenses into my face, shouting incoherent words I couldn't properly focus on with my hazy state of mind. I was just about to give up hope when a hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and some type of black material was placed over my head, shielding me from view.

I was guided blindly and pushed into some type of vehicle and the engine started. I pulled down the black material which I now new to be a shirt and pulled it over my head. I blinked when I realized I hadn't been shoved into just anyones car.

No.

I was sitting in Naraku's personal black Cadillac. The man in question sitting in the front seat, whispering into the driver's ear. Beside me, a rather large and intimidating demon who wore a black shirt with the word SECURITY written in white on the front. He must have been a security guard Naraku hired.

I gazed out the window as fans of mine chased after the car as it rolled away. A few of them kept up with the car for some time. It was when we hit the freeway that they fell behind.

I took a deep sigh and relaxed back into the seat. I was abut to allow myself to sleep, knowing that when I woke up Naraku was going to be furious. But as soon as my eyelids closed, they popped back open again. "WAIT!" I shouted loudly. "We have to go back!"

Naraku leaned over the passenger seat and narrowed his eyes on me. He looked so pissed off I wasn't even sure why he'd saved me back there. "Why?"

I pressed my palms up against the cool window as if that would help me escape. "Inuyasha's in trouble! He was stabbed! Please! You need to let me out! I have to help him!"

Naraku sneered and the two men sitting in the car chuckled. "I think you've done enough for tonight.."

Frantically, I pulled up on the handle on the door, even though we were on the free-way. I pulled so hard my arm sockets began throbbing. My eyes went wide and I began to panic. It was locked. I was truly trapped. "Please Naraku he could _die _because of me! Please!" I continued pleading.

Naraku faced forward again and muttered, "So is this Inuyasha person the reason you've been sneaking around?" I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke again before a word could slip past my lips. "Because if such is the case, he's better off dead."

I gasped and felt my body grow cold. "No," I whispered.

Naraku chuckled and suddenly a purple mist began to fill the air. I began to choke as my lungs fought for clean air. I felt my eyelids starting to water and sting and I reached over again and started prying on the handle. I began to feel the purple mist effecting my body. My whole arms became numb, shortly followed by my chest, stomach, thighs and legs. "Wait, please." I gasped, realizing that Naraku must have unleashed some kind of sleeping miasma. The driver and the security demon must have been immune to it, seeing as how they remained unflinching.

"Please," I groaned, slouching down, unable to move my limp body. My hand still rested on the door handle. "Pl-please. Inu...yasha," I moaned helplessly, falling into a dark world of nothingness.

Naraku's laughter didn't stop.

**End of Flashback**

"YOU!" I shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger in Naraku's pointed face. "You made me pass out."

He waved me away like this was no bid deal. "It was for your own good. You would've gotten yourself hurt if I didn't."

I scoffed and crossed my legs. "You do realize that your fired right?" I asked him. "Because after the bullshit you pulled last night, I realized how malicious you are."

Naraku chuckled a bit and adjusted his blood red tie. "Id like to see you try and fire me sometime. In the meantime, you and I are going to be staying here until your mother arrives to fetch you." He announced, motioning toward the rather large mansion we were approaching. It was secluded by a tall iron fence that I supposed surrounded the whole house.

The car drove up the small circular round-about placed in front of the mansions front doors. The driver slowed the car until we were fully stopped. I yanked on the door handle and found it unlocked. I helped myself down and onto the gravel driveway. Naraku got out of the car, muttered something to the driver that I couldn't catch, and then shut the door. The car took off down the road, stirring up the dust on the gravel, leaving us in a cloud of smoke.

I turned to Naraku and he gazed at me out of the corner of his eye. I snorted and turned toward the rather large mansion and gazed it thoughtfully until a daunting thought came to mind; Me and Naraku were going to be alone in a secluded area for some time.

Naraku grabbed my forearm and swept a hand toward the home. "Shall we?"

I felt my nose wrinkle in disgust and I recoiled my hand away from his touch. Without giving him an answer, I stepped forward and approached the home. When I reached the door, I again realized it was locked and I waited until Naraku had brought out the keys, unlocked the door and ushered me though.

I stopped in the threshold of the house, my eyes wide at the sight before me. Naraku snickered behind me at my reaction before muttering a satisfied," Welcome to your secluded punishment, Kagome."


End file.
